Gifted Otherwise Known As FREAK
by FreakM
Summary: Amelia is young and dosn't think of the world as a bright place, in fact it scares her. She lives with her older and younger brothers until she goes back to school & meets a certain furry German mutant, whom she begins to love and care for.KurtOC Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hola to one and all! This is my first X-Men fanfic so go easy on me please.

Quickly though, I can't write a German accent, so please use your imagination and put it in yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, I wish I owned Nightcrawler, however sadly I don't. I do own Amelia and her siblings.

Sometimes, the world scares me. It makes me afraid to go outside, to live a life outside my home, inside my home; I'm not as scared but feel safe. It makes me afraid for my baby brothers when I think of what kind of world they're growing up into. Sometimes, I fear for my older brothers, what if they got hurt trying to protect us? What would I do then? Without them to help me. For the past three years these questions have plagued me, I block them from my mind when I'm awake, but when I'm asleep, they never fail to rear their ugly faces. They cause so much pain when they come. I sighed and rolled onto my side looking at the window where the sun shined though. It had already been up an hour signaling yet another night without sleep. "Amelia Millie James, it's time to get up" came a voice from the bottom of the stairs that went up to my room. "Go Away Joel" I muttered. Joel was my 2nd oldest brother and really knew how to get on my nerves.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs "I Said, time to get up sunshine" these were the words I heard before the ice cold water hit me. I jumped up in time to see Joel take off down the stairs. "Oh, no you don't!" I got out of bed in only my dark blue tank top and black shorts with silver stars on them, grabbed my BeBeGun from my dresser and jumped down the stairs to take off running. When I got to the first level I could hear voices coming from the parlor so I snuck along the wall to the doorway and listened. "Did you wake her?" came the voice of my eldest brother Aaron. "Yes, she should be down soon" Came Joel's voice. Found him.

I spun into the doorway and took aim with my BeBeGun before pulling the trigger and releasing a round of pellets into Joel's forehead. I lowered the BeBeGun and gave a smile of success as Joel lay on the floor knocked out next to where Aaron stood. It was only than that I noticed that Aaron and Joel weren't the only people in the room. There was a man in a wheelchair with a woman who had snow white hair standing beside him. On the other side of the room there was two other men, one was big with muscles and black hair who looked on the defensive now and the other was slim…and blue. I couldn't really say anything on that one. I mean, I've seen weirder.

"I take in Joel used cold water again?" Aaron said with a slight smirk to his face, probability the only emotion he'll show today, as he nudged Joel on the floor with his foot. I nodded "um…Since when did you have meetings this early in the morning? And since when were they held at the manor?" I asked as I moved next to Joel to roll him onto his back. "They are not clients, or share holders, they are from a school." I looked up at him. "I thought we agreed that Jeremy and Alexander are going to be home schooled this year." The man in the wheelchair spoke up than "This is no ordinary school Amelia; this is a school for gifted children, like yourself."

I looked at the man and back to Aaron. He stared down at me and then bent down to help me pick Joel up. "Gifted how?" I asked as we laid Joel on the couch. "_Just gifted_" came a voice in my mind that made me drop Joel and spin around to stare at the man before frowning. "How did you find out?" the man smiled lightly. "I have my ways." I was about to promptly tell him to take a hike before Aaron cut me off. "I think Jeremy, Alexander and you should go Millie." I looked up at him a bit shocked, only Remy and Alex called me Millie, Aaron never did. "Why? If this is a school for Freaks, then it's the last place I should be, Remy and Alex I understand, but me? Not to mention the fact, I graduated before you and Joel."

The man spoke again "You are not a Freak Amelia, you are…" I cut him off "If you finish that sentence with gifted, I'll show you how "gifted" I really am". I picked up my BeBeGun and started to leave "If Remy and Alex go; I'll go with them, I'm not sending them off by themselves. However Aaron, you and Joel can go to hell, for thinking even for a second that you both can slip away off the hook. Because everyone in the house knows, even though you're not as "Gifted" as me, you both still fall under the Freak category, and you need lessons the most considering the anger management issues, you BOTH have." I stopped at the doorway and looked back at everyone.

"To the rest of you, have a good day. To my idiot siblings, stop thinking for me." I started to climb the stairs back to my room to shower and get dressed. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. Black short curly hair, green emerald eyes, deathly pale skin, and a bruise from where I hit my head the other day. I looked like crap. Felt like it to, but life moves on and so must I. So I sighed and moved to my closet to pull out a red dress-shirt, black tie, red pantyhose's, a black Pencil skirt and my favorite black pumps. I sat down in front of the mirror and began to work my hair into everyday tight curls and added some make up to hide the bruise. When I was done I stood up and walked down to the second level to make sure Jeremy and Alexander were awake. Jeremy and Alexander were my younger brothers.

Jeremy is fourteen while Alexander is twelve. Both are mutants, like the rest of their siblings. I'm sixteen, I've been taking care of my younger brothers since I was five, with Joel and Aarons help. Up until Aaron hit eighteen we lived with our bitter aunt, when he did though, me and him went to have the papers filled out so that we could all leave that wicked woman behind. Our parents died when we were all young, my father was a successful business man and left us the business. Our mother was a writer, and a mutant. Aaron, who is twenty, and Joel who is eighteen and I have been running our father's company for a few years now. Remy and Alex aren't old enough or skilled enough yet to help out. I was the first to take over because I graduated first; I have several degrees, and am overly smart to an annoying point.

When I graduated I went and filled out the paper work to be considered a legal adult and had custody of Remy and Alex under both mine and Aaron's name. Than Aaron joined in to help with the company, and then Joel, both however still took night classes for collage. Jeremy was pretty smart and skipped a grade so he's in what would be his freshman year of high school. Alexander skipped almost two grades so this would be his final year of middle school. Before all the protesting on mutants and the M.R.D. Remy and Alex went to a private school in the city. Aaron and Joel pulled them out when things started getting bad. The both of them, not matter how annoying were very protective to the point where I have gotten into physical fights with them over it. Me and Joel fight all the time, it's just how we are, but when we fight, we tend to use our powers, and that tends to blow up stuff. Me and Aaron, not so much, but that's because he's always working.

"Millie, Millie, Millie!!" I smiled as I saw Remy and Alex running towards me. Me and my siblings all looked alike, black hair, either straight or curly and pale skin, I however was the only one with green eyes, the rest had blue. "Good morning my fellow terrors of the world, what's gotten you both all pumped up?" I smiled down at them. "There a weird man looking for you!" Alex said "Yeah and he talks funny!" Remy added. "Ah Sorry miss I didn't mean to excite them. I looked up at the man walking towards me. It was the blue guy from downstairs. "I was hoping to talk to you, about the school and all, but got lost looking for your room." He stopped in front of me and smiled a bit. I looked down at Alex and Remy who were now hiding behind me. "Little Terrors, he's a mutant just like you, and he only has an accent, if he meant any harm, do you think he would have been allowed to wander the manor?" Both shook their heads and I sighed. "You both should go get dressed." "Ok Millie" each said before running back down the hallway to their rooms. "Sorry about them." I said as I looked at the man before me. We were close to the same height, than again I had heels on. He smiled "It's ok, really, I'm used to it." I nodded and gestured for him to follow me. "Miss..." "Call me Amelia, what's your name?" he smiled "Kurt Wagner" I nodded "Amelia, I was sorting hoping to convince you to come to the school." Kurt said. I looked at him, "I'm not the one who needs convincing, you should be talking to Jeremy and Alexander." It got quiet for a bit as we continued on our way, until we got to the side stairs that would take you straight to the dining room. I sighed and realized I was being a bit of a bitch, so I stopped and took a deep breath."I am, sorry for my rude behavior, now and earlier Mr. Wagner, I'm just not in the best of moods today." I smiled a bit as I looked at him. He smiled back "it is more than fine Miss Amelia, however there is something else I would like to ask you" I nodded for him to continue "What is your power?" I thought for a moment on how to reply.

"I have a strange power. My power, is whatever any Mutants power is." He looked perplexed "you can copy others powers?" "Yes, but the problem with it is, is that I can't chose who I copy, I just copy them. I don't have to know them, I don't need to know their power, and I just copy it. But after I copy it, I can forever use it." I said "That's amazing, can you copy mine?" he asked. I smiled and nodded before concentrating and reaching out to take his hand before pushing his power into action and teleporting down into the dining room, where breakfast was already laid out. I wobbled and almost fell, but Kurt caught me. "Thank you Mr. Wagner" his smile just got bigger "Don't mention it, and don't worry, it get easier with time." I laughed and smiled. Maybe I should attend this school or at least go see it.

Well that's it so far, let me know what you all think with your much appreciated reviews! Also I know some of it is confusing, I confused myself writing it, so if there are any questions, don't be afraid to ask! lol

{And if I got anything wrong, please, tell me nicely, if you're a snob about it, I'm not gonna be nice with my reply!}


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own X-men, I wish I did but I don't. I own my characters though!

Also if I got anything wrong, please tell me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later and I was sitting in my room packing. Jeremy and Alexander had agreed to go to the school, to try it out for a week. Its name I now know as The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. It was in upstate New York in a very out of the way area. However, the only way Remy, me and Alex said we would go is if Aaron and Joel attended anger management classes. Professor Charles Xavier was the man in the wheelchair and headmaster of the school. So I almost told my new principle to go to hell. The white haired woman's name I learned was Ororo Munroe. She seemed…nice I guess, I couldn't really tell because it seemed like she was ignoring me. The big man with the muscles was Logan, from what Kurt told me briefly he taught self-defense, close-combat and survival classes. I think he and I are going to get along great, he doesn't talk much and I don't like talking. I smiled when I thought back to Kurt, he told me he taught Drama, I love plays and musicals, but hated acting myself. However I think I'm going to make sure I take his class, hell, I'll even sing in it. He also told me their code names, his was Nightcrawler. Logan was Wolverine, Ororo was Storm, and Professor Xavier was Professor X.

When I was done I sighed and decided to teleport my bag and myself downstairs. When I pushed the power into action I felt sick and as soon as it was over fell on top of my bag coughing from the smoke. "That, is going to take more getting use to, than I originally thought. Agh." I slowly stood up and swayed a bit, but felt fine in a few seconds. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, Kurt though had a stupid smile on his face and was holding in a laugh I could tell. I smiled a bit "What?" Joel, who was now awake walked up to me to turn me around and push me towards an old mirror that was on the wall. I looked into it and screamed "MY HAIR! MY EYES!" my hair turned blue, like Kurt's, and my eyes turned yellow, LIKE KURTS! "You have got to be kidding me…" I turned around and looked at Joel who had the same look on his face that Kurt had. "Ok…no more teleporting" I muttered under my breath. "One comment, and I'm shaving both of you." I said to Joel and Kurt before concentrating and looking back into the mirror, happy to see black hair and green eyes. Then I noticed that the makeup I used to cover the bruise had been wiped away, and that there was no bruise.

I looked back at everyone "can any of you heal fast?" Logan stepped forward and nodded. "Yeah I can, why?" he asked. I smiled "My bruise is gone, thank you for your power donation." I looked at the professor who had a sort of worried look on his face. "Something wrong?" he sighed "I'm not sure, are Jeremy and Alexander ready?" he asked. I shrugged and told him I would go find out. As I was walking up the stairs I heard Aaron ask what was wrong and stopped to listen. "It's just that…Logan's healing ability has caused him never age…we don't even know how old he is." The professor said. Wait; no ageing…I might not ever age now. I didn't know how to react to this, sure it sounded cool. But I don't think I could live with outliving everyone. I sighed and continued upstairs, I lived with this power for the last five years; I could live with it forever if I have to.

When I got to the second floor I walked to Jeremy's room first to find both him and Alex stomping on a suitcase trying to get it closed. "You know…were only going for a week." They both stopped and looked up at me before smiling. "Ah…can you help us out Millie?" I nodded and walked over to kneel down and zipped up the bag. "Done." They jumped off the bag and I picked it up along with the other one on the floor and told them it was time to go. Shortly later we were all standing outside the manor waiting for our ride when a huge gust of wind came. I looked up and saw a black jet landing. "Heh, who would have guessed a jet…" I stared at the jet for a long minute and recognized it as the jet my father built only one of. That jet project was also the last time I worked with him on any project. I smiled a little remembering my younger days before turning and giving Joel and Aaron a hug each. "Please don't let us go bankrupt, I'll miss you guys." Both hugged me back and then said their goodbyes to Remy and Alex.

The jet landed and we all walked over as the door lowered and a familiar big hairy blue man walked out. "Professor McCoy!" I dropped my bag and ran over to tackle him. "Oh my god it is so great to see you again!" McCoy laughed and caught me when I jumped on him. "And it is a pleasure to see you as well Ms. James, still causing mayhem, chaos and terror where ever you go?" he asked smiling down at me showing his sharp teeth. "I will always and forever be proud to be, a terror of the universe." I smiled as big as I had all day. Professor McCoy had been a professor of mine in collage, he also served as the only "Normal" friend I had during that year. "So are you teaching at the institute?" this was the question I really needed an answer for, because if Hank McCoy was teaching at this school, I was gonna be there awhile. He taught the two things that I used the most every day, Science and Mathematics.

He nodded and I gave him another hug before whispering a question into his ear "You told the professor about me didn't you?" he looked down at me and gave me a sheepish smile. "Knew it" I smiled a bit and gestured for Remy and Alex to come over. "Jeremy, Alexander, I would like you to meet my old professor, Henry McCoy, and don't let his appearance fool you, he really is just a giant blue teddy bear with fangs." Henry laughed and nodded then greeted both Remy and Alex the way he did me. A bone crushing hug with a big fangy smile, he really was like my best friend. After I graduated we still kept in touch but this was the first time years that I have seen him in person.

"Now that the reunion is over, we better get goin." Logan said as he walked up into the jet not looking at anyone. I would have made a side comment on his attitude but I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kurt holding my bag out for me. I smiled and took it from him with a thank you before waving goodbye to my brothers and walking into the jet with Remy and Alex behind me. Everyone was already seated with Storm and Henry in the pilots chairs, the professor and Logan seated behind them. Then Kurt who was behind the professor, I put my bag down on the single seat next to him then turned back to Remy and Alex to make sure they were buckled in and comfy before seating myself and buckling up.

"Is this your first time flying?" Kurt asked I turned to see him looking at Remy and Alex. They shook their heads, "No, but it is our first time in a jet." Alex said. "We see jets all the time when we go with Millie to work, but she won't let us ride in them." I turned to look at them as the jet started up and began to rise. "That's because I designed those jets and if they blew up with one of you in them I would never be able to work again. Besides I don't fly in them either, this is the first time I'm in a jet I helped design." Kurt turned to look at me along with the professor. "What? I thought we covered that I was a genius." I smiled and laughed when the jet kicked into motion and both Remy and Alex jumped. "So Amelia I was wondering if you had been practicing that other ability of yours." I looked up at Henry and smiled. "You haven't learned your lesson have you?" he smiled "I believe I did while my fur was growing back, but I'm still curious about it." I nodded "Yes I have, it is still only temporary but it is no longer painful." He nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Your other ability?" Kurt asked I smiled and nodded. "My mutation has a side ability, and that is that I am able to give other mutants powers but only for a short amount of time, I sometimes have to push off certain powers to get rid of migraines so I give them to Joel or Aaron for a bit depending on the power." Kurt was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "It is painful?" I shook my head no "it used to be back when I first tired it, but not anymore. Why? Wanna try it?" I smiled as he got quiet again "Can I?" I looked back at him and nodded. "Let's try something simple" I held out my hand for him to take and noticed out of the corner of my eyes that everyone was watching. He took my hand and I began to concentrate, I decided on minor shape shifting and started to push the power into Kurt.

When I opened my eyes I heard several gasps, and looked at my hand still holding Kurt's no longer blue furry hand but rather a normal looking hand with five fingers and looked at his face which was now that of a once again normal looking man with black hair and brown eyes. I smiled a bit and pulled my hand back, watching Kurt's face as he opened his eyes and stared at his hand in shock. "How…what did you do?" I reached into my bag and pulled out a small mirror I kept with me and handed it to him so that he could see himself. "I gave you temporary other form based on a shape shifting ability I picked up about two years ago." I smiled watching him as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Consider yourself lucky Kurt, when she pushed a power onto me, I burned the fur off my arms" Henry said as he looked back at us grinning.

"This is amazing!" Kurt practically yelled. I sighed though and took the mirror back "Remember though Kurt, this is only temporary in another few minutes or so you'll be back to normal." I felt back when he looked a bit sullen, but I knew I shouldn't have let him get his hopes up. That would make me feel even worse when he changed back. "Still though, it is amazing, thank you." He took my hand again and gave a huge smile. I felt a lot better, "there is no need to thank me, besides, I think you look better blue." I took my hand back again and turned to look out the widow away from Kurt and everyone because of the heat I felt on my face and realized I was doing something I never did before. Blush. "You have two very amazing gifts Amelia." I heard the professor say. "Thank you"

Shortly later Kurt changed back and it got quiet again so I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I was hoping to sleep a little bit considering I haven't slept more than two hours in the past week. I was slowly drifting away when I felt a very small hot object hit the side of my head. I ignored it and turned my head, but shortly later felt a very small frozen object hit neck. I opened my eyes and turned to look at Remy and Alex both appeared to be sleeping. I frowned and turned back around. This kept happening for the next five minutes. It kept making me fidget and I hit the back of Logan's chair who turned around and looked at me. "Something wrong?" he asked, I looked at him briefly before looking back at the 'sleeping' Remy and Alex. "Not yet." Was my reply and he huffed before turning back around.

The next time it happened I was hit with two objects, right after I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up to grab Remy's hands first and froze them together in a block of ice before grabbing Alex's hands and trapping them in a newly formed from thin air rock before sitting back down at buckling up again. "Remy, when your hands defrost without Alex's help you can melt the rock around his to let him out. Until then, if I feel another ice ball or pebble hit me, I'm shape shifting you both into hamsters and buying you a habit trail to live in. or I'll duct tape you both to chairs and make you watch teletubbies for a couple hours. Your choice." I looked at my watch on wrist and then back at them "you have about seven minutes till your hands defrost Remy, so you have seven minutes trapped in rock Alex." I turned back around closed my eyes and relaxed again. I didn't care nor wonder if anyone else was looking at me, but I didn't need to be a genius to know they were.

I heard a quiet laugh beside me and in front of me, I figured Kurt might find it funny, or even Henry, but Logan. I smiled and just relaxed for the next half hour or so drifting in and out of sleep. "So, how old are you two?" I heard Kurt ask and knew he was talking to Remy and Alex. "I'm fourteen." Remy said with Alex saying he was twelve right after him. "So you're in eighth grade Remy?" I had to fight the urge to smile and laugh. "No, I'm in the ninth grade, I skipped a year." Remy was very proud of his academic achievements, and I didn't really help with the cockiness because I was proud of him, and I did elementary school, middle school, high school, and collage in six years so the only way I got bragging rights was if Remy and Alex did. "You did? You must be very smart then, and what about you Alexander?" Kurt asked. Now even though Alex was the youngest he and I had the right to brag the most.

"I'm in the eighth grade, I skipped two years." I could already picture Alex with his trademark 'I'm A Genius' grin on his face. "You two must have worked hard to be promoted so early." Kurt said. The sad part about all James children was that were all smart. Some are just smarter than others, and while academics come easily to us, we tend to lack in other things. I for example, trip on thin air and fall on my face at least once a day, get almost three new bruises every month, break a bone once a year, and am always fracturing something. I guess though with the new healing ability that won't be happening anymore. I wonder if the hospital staff will miss me.

"Not really, I've never had to, I've never study for anything either." Alex said. "Same here" Remy grumbled. I guess they took Kurt by surprise because it got quiet again. Another hour went by that was spent dozing for me until someone taped my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Kurt looking down at me; I gave him a quick smile and looked around. "I take it were about to land?" he nodded and sat back down. I sat up in my seat and looked back at Remy and Alex who were looking out the windows. I looked out the one beside me and saw a huge mansion come into view, I turned away after that and silently waited till we landed.

When we landed and exited the jet we entered a hallway in which Logan, Henry and Storm went separate ways while I followed the professor with Kurt beside me and Remy and Alex staying as close to me as they could get without me carrying them. When we entered an elevator that went up I started to feel dizzy and found it harder and harder to concentrate on where I was going. When we left the elevator it only got worse until I had to stop and drop my bag. My head was pounding and my eyesight became blurred as I tried to concentrate, I started hearing voices in my mind and just began to feel hot. I took several deep breaths when I noticed someone was calling my name. I looked beside me and saw Kurt with a look of pure worry on his face. "Bloody Hell…" I grabbed my head as I started to feel worse and took more deep breaths. I had been to mutant rights rallies and had been around large numbers of mutants before but this had never happened.

And then it dawn on me. I didn't take my medicine today, and then it all went dark.

When I came to I was in a bed and felt two heavy weights on either side of me. When I looked over I saw Remy and Alex curled up and sleeping beside me. I looked around the room while I tried to remember what happened. The room had dark purple walls and dark hardwood floors. The bed I was in had black sheets with a dark blue comforter. There was a dresser and a night stand on either side of the bed. When I looked to the other side of the room I saw two big glass doors and could only imagine they led to a balcony. From how dark the room was and the fact that there were stars in the sky but you could still see the sun setting, I gathered it was around five. I guess this was my room here at the school, I liked it. I slowly sat up to make sure I didn't wake Remy or Alex and moved to the end of the bed to slide off when I heard a creek. When I looked to where the sound came from I saw two glowing yellow eyes looking into my own.

I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. "Shh…it is me, Kurt." I nodded and he moved his hand from my mouth. "Please, don't make a habit of sneaking around in the dark of my room Kurt. I don't think I could ever get use to waking up in the middle of the night to see glowing yellow eyes looking at me." I smiled and stood up. Kurt smiled and nodded as I looked around for a door but found two I didn't see before. "Ah, which ways out?" Kurt laughed a bit and led me over to a door and opened it. I walked out into a hallway and Kurt followed me after closing the door. "Are you feeling better Amelia?" I turned to smile and nod. "Sorry if I scared you, but so much happened today, I forgot to take my medicine." It was then that I noticed that I was in a black tank top with my skull and crossbones pajama bottoms. "Who changed me?" I looked at Kurt and he smiled "Don't worry, Storm and Jean changed you, Hank gave you your medicine." I nodded.

"So, what were you doing in my room?" I wanted to laugh so badly when I saw his cheeks get darker. "I was checking to make sure you were ok." I nodded "For how long?" I didn't get an answer because two big blue furry arms picked me up from behind and gave me another bone crushing hug. "So you are ok, that's wonderful; I was just coming to check on you." Henry said from behind me. "Uh…put me down please." I groaned, Hanks hugs usually didn't cause me any problems, but Christ all mighty I was still dizzy from before. Hank put me down and I turned around to face him "Thank you for giving me my meds." He shook his head "Not a problem, but I am curious as to why the dosage was upped." I sighed "Because my body started to turn on itself. Last year my blood turned acidic and started to eat away at my bones, I couldn't concentrate enough to stop it so we had to up the dosage, if I don't take the medicine my body will start to try and kill itself. It's basically the end result of copying so many powers, especially ones that are opposites." I smiled "But don't worry, as long as I keep taking my medicine I'll be fine. Now, I'm gonna go wake up Remy and Alex, can you show to the kitchen afterwards for a late night breakfast?" "It's not that late yet." Kurt said from behind me. "Now now Kurt, if Amelia feels it's time for a late night breakfast, I don't think we should stop her, especially if there are chocolate chip cookie pancakes and ice cream involved." Hank looked down at me with a hopeful look that I couldn't say no to. "Ok ok, but don't get use to me making them." I sighed and turned to go get Remy and Alex while muttering "Stupid over grown blue teddy bear…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, quick heads-up I lost track of the show Wolverine and the X-men at the end of the first season, so I'm sort of taking bits and pieces from everything I know about X-men and am mashing them together. Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

I woke Remy and Alex up and said sorry to both for scaring them before heading down to the kitchen with Kurt and Hank. When we entered the kitchen there was a man sitting at the island in the middle. "Hello Bobby, I would like you to meet our new students, Amelia, Jeremy and Alex James. Little Terrors this is Bobby, or Iceman as we call him, he teaches math and accounting." Hank said as he walked over to sit beside Bobby. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand with a smile which I took and shook. "Nice to meet you to." I started to feel my hand get cold and looked at it to see it turning blue with frost. "Iceman huh?" I grinned and pushed his power back encasing his arm in ice. I smiled at the dumb look on his face as I took my hand back. "Cool! You have ice powers to!" Alex yelled from behind me. "Ah, yeah, I'm guessing you and your sis freeze things to." Bobby said. I smiled and laughed "that and more, ok time to get to work, and if you lot want chocolate chip cookie pancakes, your helping me make them." Usually I cooked by myself because others just got in the way, but at the moment, I thought it would be fun to have some help.

"What about chocolate chip cookie pancakes?" Bobby asked as he looked around. "Want some?" he nodded "Than you have to help." An hour and three failed attempts later the pancakes were done. While we sat down and ate I looked around the kitchen and gave a sigh at the mess. "Something wrong?" Kurt asked from beside me. "Yes, the fact that this clean up, is going to take twice as long as it did to make pancakes" I looked at all the boys in the room and then at myself before laughing realizing I was the only one still clean and not covered in flour. "And about an hour each for all of you to clean yourselves up!" I was laughing so hard I could feel the tears in my eyes. Then one by one the rest of them started to laugh as well. "Awe man, Hank, Kurt I'd hate to be you to right now." Bobby said.

When we finally got the mess cleaned up it was nine and Bobby left followed by Hank who gave me a hug and said goodnight. Remy and Alex had deemed they were tired and wanted to go to their room so Kurt showed us where it was and then walked me to mine. "Where are you from?" I just had a sudden urge to ask him. I knew his accent, but I couldn't quit place it. "Germany, I lived there before coming here." I nodded "I was born in Spain, but lived my whole life here in America." It got quiet again shortly after before Kurt spoke again. "Amelia, I was wondering if I could know what happened, to your parents." I sighed and took a deep breath. "They died in a car accident when I was six. That's all I can remember about it." Kurt nodded "My parents died when I was young as well, I don't remember them." Kurt said when we got to my room. I opened the door and looked back at him. "How old are you? If you don't mind me asking that is." Kurt smiled "Not at all, I'm twenty-four, and you?" I smiled "sixteen, next month I'll be seventeen." Kurt nodded and smiled.

I was about to say goodnight when I realized it was barely after nine and asked Kurt if he wanted to come in and hang out for a bit. He nodded and came in; I shut the door and looked the room over again. "I think I might have to remodel my room home, I really like these colors." I walked over to the two glass doors and opened them walking out onto the balcony. I didn't need to look behind me to know Kurt was there and smiled when he jumped up onto the banister beside me."Good balance." Kurt smiled and nodded when I suddenly got by far one of my dumbest ideas yet. I smiled and concentrated before jumping up onto the banister beside him and standing up on it looking down. "Amelia! Be careful!" I looked at Kurt and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, the worst I have to worry about is turning blue." I knew I would be fine and it was true, all I really had to worry about was turning blue, from either Kurt or Hank, considering my new balance came from a combination of them both, and they were both furry and blue. If I fell and went 'Splat' than I should still be fine from Logan's healing ability. I looked around and smiled when I looked up at the stars. "Amelia, what is that on your arm?" Kurt asked I looked at my arm and noticed he was talking about my tattoo. "It's my family's names." Kurt looked confused so I explained "My parents named us all in pattern based on their names and where we were born. My father's name was Abel and my mother's name was Josephine, so when Aaron was born in Israel they gave him a Hebrew name. Joel was born on a plain over Israel so they gave him a Hebrew name. I was born in Spain so I have a Latin name, Jeremy was born on the border of Israel and Jordan so my parents just gave him a Hebrew name and Alexander was born in Greece so he gets a Greek name. But instead of going though the pain of having all their names done I shorted them and just had it done as A1 my father, J1 my mother, A2 Aaron, J2 Joel, A3 me, J3 Jeremy and A4 Alexander. Aaron and Joel have the same tattoo in the same place." He nodded and stared at it for a bit.

"I just realized something." He looked up at me and I crouched down so that we were eye level. "You're still covered in flour." Kurt smiled and laughed, I just laughed along with him. When we stopped I decided to just sit on the banister. "So, are you going to take my class." I looked over at Kurt and gave an unsure smile. "Drama isn't really my thing…" he seemed a bit let down so I decided to make a sacrifice. "But if your teaching and you don't make me act out some overly romantic cheesy scene, I don't see why I wouldn't take you class." Kurt smiled and I just smiled back. Before we knew it, it was almost eleven and Kurt decided it was time for him to go to bed. We said goodnight and I went to walk him to the door that went to the hallway but he started walking towards the other one instead. "Where are you going?" he looked back at me "My room." He opened the door and walked across the bathroom it led to before opening the door on the other side and walking into another room.

His room was right next to mine. We shared a bathroom. WE SHARED A BATHROOM! He smiled at me from the door. "See you in the morning?" he asked. I was still in shock at the bathroom thing and just nodded. He smiled and closed the door while I walked back into my room and closed the door behind me. For the first time in my life, I feel like a hormonal teenager, but god almighty in my eyes Kurt looked like pure sin dipped in whip cream and chocolate. Next thing I knew thoughts of using the invisibility power I had to spy on Kurt came into my mind. I knew it was wrong, I really did, I mean he's twenty-four and I'm sixteen, SIXTEEN, not even technically legal in most people's eyes. But once again, pure sin dipped in whip cream and chocolate. It was at that moment I looked up at the ceiling and leaned against the door sliding down it to sit on the floor. "You are a sick, cruel person, you know that right?" I wasn't sure what godly power I was talking to, but any would do right now.

When I turned out the lights and made it to bed it was eleven thirty. The rest of the night was spent staring at the ceiling. Sometime later I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the side table. It was five thirty in the morning, time to get up. I sat up and tried to move out of the bed with tripping or falling but still did anyway and sighed. From what I was told about the school, Monday through Friday there was classes. On Saturday and Sunday there weren't classes but they had clubs going on. Well, I wasn't in a club and it was Saturday so I got up off the floor and opened my bag to pull out my shower stuff before knocking on the bathroom door. When no one answer I opened it to find it empty so I put my stuff on the counter that had two sink's and walked over to Kurt's door to lock it from my side and turned the shower on. I stood in the shower for awhile letting the warm water roll over me for a bit before washing my hair. When I was done and about to turn off the shower I heard at that moment in my life, the scariest sound ever. I peeked out from behind the curtain and saw a sleepy eyed Kurt standing in the middle of the bathroom rubbing his eyes and yawning in nothing but a pair of boxes with his tail swishing back and forth. I gasped and turned bright red, and with my pale skin bright red meant bright candy apple red. Kurt seemed to wake out of his daze and turned to see me peeking my head out from behind the curtain blushing like mad.

Then at that moment he woke up and closed his eyes turning back around and letting out a record amount of Oh my god's and sorrys. "Uh Kurt…" he got quiet and I could see how tense he was. "Can you please just, hand me my towel, and you know…leave. Afterwards we can both pretend this never happened." He nodded and I moved to hide behind the curtain with just my hand sticking out waiting for the towel. As soon as I grasped the towel in my hands I heard Kurt leave. I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in the oversized towel before peeking out again to make sure he left. When I didn't see him I pulled open the curtain and got out. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair then went to unlock Kurt's door before going back into my room.

Shortly later I heard the shower start up again and laughed quietly to myself. When one of my brothers walked in one me taking a shower I would usually hit them with an ice ball or something. Never once though have I blushed and reacted without violence. I smiled as I pulled on my black long selves' shirt and put on my dark green summer dress that had the lace front. It was fall so there was no way I was just going to wear a summer dress. I looked around in my bag and pulled out a pair of orange and black pantyhose with a pair of black ankle boots and a black and orange scarf. When I was done I sat in front of the mirror and started to put my hair back into its tight curls. When I was done I looked at the clock that read six thirty and decided to go wander when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it to find Hank standing there "Still an early riser I see. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a walk." I smiled "Good morning to you to." I grabbed my cell phone from the side table and walked out the room closing the door behind me. "Lead the way Teddy Bear." Hank smiled and nodded and together we walked down the hallway and went outside.

That's it for now, and everyone make sure to thank LadyAmazon for the early update!

Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

The air outside was chilled misty, but it felt great. Hank and I walked around the school and the gardens catching up with each other and talking about the two years I was in college. It was great and I started to relax. "Did you remember to take your medicine today?" I shook my head "I only need to take it once a week." I looked around and saw a big tree not too far away that had flowers around it and started to walk towards it. "Remember when I convinced you to hide in that tree with me and to trough egg corns at people?" Hank laughed and nodded. When we got to the tree Hank gave me a boost onto one of its branches then climbed up himself. We slowly made our way up and stopped to sit near the top. Hank relaxed and laid back while I pulled down branches to pull off leaves with long stems. "What are you doing?" I smiled and started weaving the stems together "making you something" when I was done I smiled down at the crown of leaves I made and put it on his head. Hank laughed "now I am king of the forest" he proclaimed. This was why I liked hanging around Hank; he was nice and understood me, he also made me laugh.

Most of the time we were on the same wave link and would finish one another sentences depending on the topic. "You cannot be king! To be king you must first slay the beast!" I yelled. Hank laughed and stood up "do I have to save the damsel as well?" he asked looking down at me I jumped up at the comment and wobbled a little. "No! This damsel can save herself!" he grinned showing every sharp tooth he had "can you save yourself from the king of beasts!" he made a move to grab me but I moved to fast and jumped onto another branch. "That and more!" he started to case me from one branch to another. He started getting close so I made a move to jump down but slipped on the branch and began to fall. "Amelia!" Hank yelled and made a move to grab me but missed. I closed my eyes and braced for impact when I remembered something, I could fly. I concentrated and felt the air stop rushing past me. When I opened my eyes I was no longer falling but floating. I gave a sigh of relief and slowly started to lower myself down onto the ground. When I landed Hank jumped down beside me "very well done Amelia! Quick thinking as well!" I smiled and leaned against the tree. "Thanks, I think we should go inside now."

We started to make our way back to the school and I couldn't help but feel better once we were inside. "Shall we make our way to breakfast?" Hank asked. I shook my head no "You go Hank, I'm going to go back to my room." I started to walk off in the direction "Are you sure? You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Hank called after me. "I smiled "Be that as it may, I'm not hungry, and I have work to do. Can you just do me a favor and make sure Jeremy and Alexander are down there eating?" Hank just nodded and walked away. When I got back to my room I reached into my bag and pulled out my laptop. I sat on the bed and turned it on before going and checking my mail. All that was there was the same nonsense. Shipping approvals, estimates, complaints and investment opportunities. I sighed, to me it was all nonsense, all one hundred and fifty of them were a waste of my time. But I knew that if I didn't answer them, no one would, so I cracked my fingers and got started.

Shortly later I was almost done when someone knocked on my door. I didn't bother to look up when I told them to come in. "Good Morning Amelia." I looked up then at Professor Xavier and Logan who was standing behind him. "Good morning to you to, as to what do I owe this visit?" I asked and went back to answering my mail. "I tried contacting you with my telepathy but you were blocking me so I came to ask if you were feeling better and if you would come with me and Logan so that we may see just how developed your power is." I looked up then "Sorry about that, but most of the time my mind is always blocked. I prefer it that way, and yes I'll come with you in just a sec." I quickly finished the message I was on and sent it before shutting down my laptop. "Ready" I got up and began to walk towards the door when Logan stopped me. "You might wanna change kid, Heels and a skirt are not the best thing for something like this." Ha said. I sighed and turned to look at him "Heels and a skirt are fine for whatever it is that you're going to do to test my power. Besides that, all I have is heels and skirts, and if I can play tree tag with Hank in heels and a skirt then I can get tested while wearing them." Logan's frown just got deeper and he moved past me walking out the door while the Professor rolled up beside me. "I am sorry about Logan, but he did have a point." I looked down at him "I'll be fine." I walked out the room and waited for the professor to leave as well before shutting the door.

On the way there the Professor and I made small talk and from time to time he would ask me a question about my life. I was forcing out answers by the time we got to our destination. I entered the room and saw five other people one of them was Logan who had changed his cloths and now wore a yellow and black suit. It was easy to see who was a teacher and a student, the man with the silver skin and the woman in the most reveling white outfit ever, had to be teachers. The other two people were students, I could tell because they were shorter and younger, most likely around my age. "Everyone this is Amelia James, she will be joining you for this Danger room session." The professor said. "Amelia, these are two of your new teachers, Piotr Rasputin or rather Colossus and Emma Frost." I looked at them both "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Was all I said when Colossus walked up to me "It is a pleasure to meet you as well young one." He smiled at me and I could tell I already that he really wouldn't be any bother. The Frost woman just nodded so the Professor just continued on "And this is Willis Times and Timothy Mont. They are two of your classmates." I nodded at them and gave them the same greeting, both smiled and said hello back.

Then the professor left and Logan explained what we would be doing. "Because its Amelia's first time we are simply going to run the cores, first team to get the flag wins. Amelia you are only to use the powers of those in the room, ok?" I nodded, it was simple enough. "Who's team am I on?" I asked, Logan stiffly answered mine so I just smiled and nodded then followed him as he walked away. "Amelia, because this is your first time here I think I should be the one to tell you that what you are wearing is not the correct attire for the Danger Room." Frost said. I hate when someone talks to me like I'm a child or in a tone that suggest they are my superior, so I stopped, turned and smiled, "From anyone else Ms. Frost, I would have taken that advice, but from a hypocrite like yourself, I see no point." My smile got even bigger at the look of outrage on her face. "You know you just made your first enemy at this school right kid?" Logan said when I caught up with him. "Oh well, she had it coming." Logan grinned a bit and told me to get ready. I quickly removed the scarf from my neck and tied it tightly around my waist while Logan unsheathed his claws. So he could do more than heal fast I thought to myself and looked at my hands, wondering if unsheathing them would hurt.

A second later the room started changing and Logan told me when I heard the bell to follow him. The second I heard the bell I took off behind him and heard a buzzing above my head and turned to see what looked like a high powered laser charging up."Kid! Watch out!" I heard Logan yell. I jumped forward just as the laser shot and was missed by barely an inch. I frowned before concentrating and pushed Colossus's power into action then charged up an energy ball {Compliments of Willis Times} and chucking it at the laser, blowing it up before running again and passing Logan. "Come on!" he ran and caught up to me in a matter of seconds. After that I was on high alert and dodged everything thrown at me. I grinned when I saw the flag and ran a little faster with Logan hot on my heels. Logan and I got there first and Logan picked up the flag, then slowly everything shut down and changed back. The other two teams walked up and I could tell Frost was pissed while I turned back to normal. When I heard a zooming sound I turned to see what looked like an extra sharp boomerang heading towards Logan's head. I pushed him aside and made another energy ball to blow up the boomerang, which I'm thankful to say, worked. I turned and looked down at Logan who was grinning again. "Your alright kid." He said as he stood up and walked away. "So you can copy other mutants powers." I looked at Frost who had spoken and smiled "Yeah, to bad I can't chose who I copy, if I could I wouldn't be able to do this."

I thought to what power Frost had and felt myself change to be coated in the organic diamond form that she possessed. Only I took it a forward and only did my arm up to my elbow because I knew it was something she couldn't do and rolled up my sleeve for her to see. Before waving at her and teleporting to walk beside Logan and laughed once the doors closed. "She already hates me doesn't she?" I asked him still laughing. He was still grinning "Yeah, she hates you alright." I looked down at my arm and turned it back before wrapping my scarf back around my neck. "Hey, when your claws come out, does it hurt?" Logan nodded "Every time" was all he said when we entered another room where the professor and Storm were. "You did well Amelia, and I now have an idea of how strong you are, as well as an idea as to your class." The Professor said. "My class?" he nodded "The type of mutant you are, you my dear are a Beta Mutant, maybe even an Alpha Mutant but that remains to be seen." { .com/wiki/Homo_Superior I use this page for reference, if confused look at this page}

Well that wasn't something I didn't already know and sighed. "Are we done?" I asked and the Professor nodded so I turned and left. While walking back to my room I thought about my powers and sighed, wishing I could turn the said powers off for a bit. While walking up the stairs I walked past several other students and someone who I thought perhaps was a teacher. When I got to my room I was just about to enter it when I had a sudden urge for Twinkies and turned on my heal to go find Hank. While searching I came upon Bobby who was nice enough to give me directions to Hanks room and made my way to it. When I got there I knocked on the door and heard Hank ask who it was. "Just your favorite little Terror of the world." Not two seconds later the door opened and Hank stood there smiling. "Come in" I walked past him into the what I now saw as messy room and smiled. "Still unorganized and untidy." I laughed as I walked over to sit on the desk chair.

"I fear I forever shall be, now to what do I owe this visit?" I looked around "I was hoping I could raid your stash of Twinkies." He laughed and pointed to the desk draw which I opened and found it to be full of Twinkies and laughed. "How can you eat all these, I have one and I'm through, if I ate all these I would go into a sugar Acoma". "Long work filled nights need sugar and lots of it." Hank said smiling. I nodded "Nice excuse you Twinkie addict." I reached into the draw and pulled one ate to open it and took a bite. "Thanks Hank, but I think I'm going to go track down Remy and Alex. I haven't seen them all day and it's almost one." Hank nodded and faked a dramatic pose "oh dear me, she only visits for Twinkies!" I laughed and nodded "With this messy room, it would make sense." I got up and gave him a hug before leaving for Remy and Alex's room. I heard laughter from behind the door and opened it to see Remy and Alex laughing while Kurt was acting something out.

I was confused as to what was going on until I noticed the game on the floor and laughed as well. When I laughed they stopped and Kurt was turning a darker blue again. "Please don't let me stop you." I said and closed the door to go sit on the bed. "What did I miss?" Remy and Alex jumped up and ran over to me telling me an entire story that ended with them coming back to their room with Kurt and him suggesting a game he played with his drama class. "Sounds like you had a good day so far huh?" they nodded just as someone knocked on the door Kurt answered it and Logan walked in. "Their turn in the fun room?" he nodded "Ok, but I'm giving you fair warning, if Emma says anything, or if they get hurt, I won't be happy." Logan nodded "Don't worry, were putting them on a lower level then you." Remy spoke then "Where are we going?" I looked at him "To take a test to see how developed your powers are. Don't worry it's like playing with Joel." They both nodded and said goodbye to Kurt and myself before leaving with Logan.

"Thanks for keeping them company" Kurt smiled "It wasn't a problem. Amelia, about this morning, I just wanted to tell you how very sorry I am and I'll make sure to use the door and knock from now on, it will never happen again" Kurt seemed very distressed over the shower thing still when I hadn't thought about it all day. "Kurt, its fine, accidents happen but yes please do use the door from now on." I smiled and got up and for the second time that day tripped and fell flat on my face."Amelia, are you ok?" Kurt asked and I could feel his hands on my shoulders lifting me up and placing me on one of the beds while he searched my face for any injuries. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I pushed away Kurt's hand and heard him sighed "No you're not, your nose is bleeding." He said and grabbed a tissue from the box on the dresser and lifted my chin with his free hand before he began to dab the blood away.

Before I knew it I was blushing again and closed my eyes trying not to freak out. "There all gone." He said and I opened my eyes looking directly into his. A few seconds past and he was still holding my chin up and looking down at me with this far away look. Then slowly he started to lean forward and I felt my eyes close on their own accord. My mind kept screaming at me to move away, to not let this happen, but the moment his lips touched mine, my mind went black and I only felt Kurt start to wrap his arms around me and my own arms moving up so that my hands could rest on his forearms. When he pulled back I opened my eyes very slowly and looked up at him. He gazed down at me and lifted a hand to my cheek smiling lightly. "Kurt…" I was about to ask him why when he cut me off. "I ask you Amelia to please forgive me, but I could not help myself." When he spoke it was low and he never once broke eye contact with me.

For the first time ever, I didn't know what to do, but as I looked up into his eyes I knew that there was nothing to forgive and reached up to kiss him again. This kiss wasn't like the first, it didn't feel the same and I knew it wasn't, the first kiss was a tryout this kiss was a comeback. Then when he pulled away only to pull me up and kiss me again, I knew this kiss meant I had the part in his life. Hopefully I always would, but then I remembered the age factor and pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked when I looked away from him. "This is, it feels so right, it really does, but it's not. Kurt, your twenty-four, I'm not even seventeen yet" I whispered and could slowly start to feel the tears coming. "Amelia, I know, but please just don't push this away, don't push me away. I know the idea of us seems wrong to others but it seems perfect to me, and I'll be willing to bet anything you feel the same." Kurt slowly lifted my chin again and kissed my cheek "I'm willing to try anything if you are. But please, give it a chance. Give me a chance and I'll prove to you this is meant to be anyway I have to" I shook my head "You know almost nothing about me, and I barely know anything about you, I'm not even worth half the trouble I'll be" it was true, we didn't know each other that long or that well, and I really wasn't worth the trouble I knew I would bring. "I don't care Amelia, I have all the time in the world to learn every little thing about you and you can learn about me as well. And in my eyes, you Amelia are worth the world." I didn't have anything to say to that, what could anyone possibly say to that.

I closed my eyes and moved so that my head rested on his shoulder and my arms hung at my sides. Kurt still had his arms wrapped around me when I asked him if he could take me back to my room. "Anything for you Liebe" he said softly then teleported us both there. I pulled away from him and swayed slightly as I went and sat on the bed. Kurt moved to kneel in front of me and took my hands into his own. I could feel myself shaking from the tears that still kept coming. I felt him wipe them away and say sorry for making me cry but I shook my head and looked at him. "I'm willing to try anything, if you still are." He smiled and pulled me into another hug. "I swear I will never make or give you a reason to regret this" I nodded and hugged him back. When he pulled back he kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around him. He was right, this did seem perfect.

When we pulled apart again I moved away to take off my shoes and scarf and put them away. When I stood back up Kurt came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms again. I giggled when he kissed my neck and turned my head to look at his over my shoulder. Just when we were about to kiss once more the mood was ruined by the growling stomach. "Oh god…" I groaned and I heard Kurt laugh lightly. 'Heh, I guess I shouldn't have skipped breakfast." I Smiled but quickly stopped when I saw Kurt frown "No you shouldn't have, have you eaten anything today?" I sighed and looked down. "A Twinkie." Kurt shook his head and took my hand beginning to lead me out of the room. "Let's go make sure you eat." What I wanted to say was, I would much rather just stand here and kiss you, what came out was a grumbled "Yes Mr. Wagner." which Kurt laughed at.

Wow….24 year old man pursuing a 16 year old, holy crap I have a twisted mind. That's like a 9 year age gap between them lmao oh well, he's hot and in the eyes of the law Amelia is considered an adult, but will that be enough to stop any potential problems? Find out next time in "Gifted Otherwise Known As Freak"!!

Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

{P.S. at the end of this chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me how much you hate me}

When Kurt and I got downstairs to the kitchen there were three other people there so I quickly pulled my hand from Kurt's. I could hear him sigh lightly and walk ahead of me. While Kurt looked through one of the cabinets I walked over to the counter and pick up an apple. Just when I was about to take a bite I heard someone call me and turned around to see one of the boys from earlier, Timothy I believed his name was. "Guys this is the girl I was telling you about, the one who told off Ice Queen Frost." Timothy told the others. Right after one of them, a girl my age, walked over and hugged me. When she pulled away she was grinning. "You are my hero!" she said and I smiled a bit. "Uh…thanks." Another one stood up and walked over, this time a boy. "So what's your name?"

I told him Amelia but he shook his head and laughed. "Not that name, your Mutant name. Like my name is Joe Murk but my Mutant name is Arrow." I nodded "I guess mine is A3." They looked confused "That's a new one" the girl said "But cool none the less, my name by the way is Delilah, but they all call me Veins." I nodded again. "It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go finish some work, so I guess I'll see you later." They all nodded and I left leaving Kurt behind as well but instead of going back to my room I left and went outside. When I started to walk on the grass going to the tree me and Hank were in earlier I noticed I didn't have shoes on and shrugged continuing on my way. I really just needed some time alone to think.

When I got to the tree I put the apple in a hidden pocket on the side of my dress where my cell phone was and started to climb up. When I got to the top I sat down and leaned against the trunk while I took my apple out and began to eat it. It was peaceful and quiet, just the way I liked it to be. Before I knew it I was sleeping peacefully and woke up to someone calling my name. I looked around and it was still daylight, I couldn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes. I sighed and discarded my apple before climbing down. "Amelia!" I recognized the voice as Hanks and jumped down from the tree. "Ah, I thought you might be out here when you weren't in your room." I nodded. "Amelia is something wrong?" Hank asked looking worried. I shook my head no. "Not at all." Hank nodded "Ok, but if something is you know you can tell me right?" I smiled, "Yes I know, now what's up?" Hank looked at me briefly once again and frowned. "Just that for the first time ever, you my dear are lying to me."

Crap! "Hank, I…I don't even know where to start." I sighed, giving up and deciding to just tell him before I sat down at the base of the tree and rested my head on my knees. Besides, when compared to Hank, no telepathic or empathic Mutant can read me like him. "The beginning is always a good place." he said as he sat down beside me. I sighed and nodded still not looking at him before telling him. I told him everything, from what happen this morning to not even twenty minutes ago when Kurt kissed me. I didn't make Kurt sound like a bad guy, I couldn't do that, so when I say I told Hank everything, I meant even what I was thinking at the time. When I was finished I finally looked at Hank who seemed to be deep in thought. When he finally spoke, I knew the words would either condemn any hope or tell me what I already knew.

"It seems to me, that you and Kurt like each other very much even after such a short time. And for you to not react violently to him both times and for him to open up to you, it seems that you both like each other a lot." I smiled a bit, "Yeah I know…but Hank the age difference." He just shook his head. "Amelia there are plenty of couples out there with an age difference between them." I shook my head "But the people in those relationships are both Legal. I'm not and I don't want to get Kurt into trouble." Hank just laughed. "This isn't funny you know." He smiled "Amelia, how many times have you bribed or erased someone's mind to get out of trouble? I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you need to, then just do it again."

Did he just tell me what I think he did? "You have been spending too much time with me, but your right! Thank you so much Hank" I quickly pulled him into a bone crushing hug of my own in which he just smiled and hugged me back. "Anything for my best friend." I pulled back and smiled again. "Now come on, I need to talk to Mr. Wagner about an important matter." He said while pulling me up and leading me back into the school. "Huh? Hank you better not be planning anything you big teddy bear or I swear I'll shave you to look like a poodle." He just ignored me and pulled me all the way upstairs to my room and placed me on the bed promising to be right back.

When he came back Kurt walked in behind him and Hank closed the door. "Oh god…" I quickly put my face in my hands to hide the blush. "Amelia, what's wrong?" Kurt asked and I peaked though my fingers as Hank made Kurt sit down next to me before taking a deep breath. "Kurt, I just wanted to speak with you briefly and decided it would be best if Amelia was here as well. I know everything, and I just wanted you to know that she is my best friend and if you ever cause her any pain, no matter where you teleport, I will find you and I will make you regret it." That was all Hank said before patting my head and leaving. "Oh God…" I didn't look at Kurt, I was too embarrassed.

"Amelia?" crap, don't say my name, please please please. Don't say it. "Look at me please Amelia." I sighed and lowered my hands turning my head to look at him. He had a perplexed look on his face "Why did you tell Hank?" "Hank knows me so well, he knows when something is bugging me, he asked me what and I told him nothing but he didn't buy it. So I told him everything, and now I feel better and I had no idea that he was going to threaten you." Kurt just laughed. "Don't worry about it; I know he's only looking after you. Besides the threat doesn't mean anything to me because I would never hurt you, I could never hurt you." I swear every time Kurt spoke I melted into goo. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder once more. With everything that went on today I was actually feeling tired. "What time is it?" a moment later Kurt said it was almost four. I nodded and got up, "I need to change I'm covered in mud." He nodded and went to leave but not before tilting my head back and kissing me once more. Oh yeah, I also turn to goo when he kisses me.

When he left I quickly changed into a simple black dress that had long selves and reached my knees. I didn't bother putting on shoes and just pulled on another pair of pantyhose this time plain black ones. I knew in this outfit I looked emo or goth but that was fine. I didn't care what people thought, until I met Kurt, I didn't bother to try and lie to myself about not caring what he thinks. I sighed and looked in the mirror, my hair was a bit of a mess so I brushed it out which loosened the curls and made me hair longer then I liked it. So now instead of coming down to my ears, it reached my shoulders. Despite what most people thought my hair was long and came down a little past my shoulders but it always got in the way. So instead of hacking it all off like I really wanted to, I simply curled it into tight small curls. Thus solving my problem.

When I was done I walked through the bathroom to Kurt's door and knocked. He opened the door and smiled at me. "You brushed out your hair." I nodded and played with one of the curls. Kurt moved aside and I stepped into his room. It looked a lot like mine, but his walls were a deep blue, he also had pictures and posters up as well as a small desk. I walked over to look at one of the poster and saw it was one for a play. "Romeo and Juliet? Did the school put on a production of this?" I turned to find Kurt standing right behind me. "Yes, last year." He moved forward and I moved back till I was trapped between him and the wall. "Kurt?" He had that faraway look again before he leaned forward and just as he was about to kiss me…I heard people yelling my name. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in some sort of medical room on a table with Hank and some woman staring down at me.

"What the hell happened?" Why was I in here, better yet, how did I get here? "You mean you don't remember?" Hank asked I shook my head. "Remember what?" Hank looked at the woman then back to me. "You tripped and hit your head in your brothers room, knocking yourself out; you've been out cold for the last half hour." You have got to be fucking kidding me. Nothing really happened between me and Kurt, I just dreamed up the whole thing. I have one sick mind. "Oh God…I hate being freaking Ms. Trips a lot. Great, so in one and a half days, I have knocked myself out twice. What are the chances, do Remy and Alex know?" Hank shook his head no and I gave a sigh of relief. "Well, at least I got some sleep."

That's all for now. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

I jumped slightly when my alarm clock rang; it was already five thirty, a full night with once again no sleep. I sighed and sat up resting my head in my hand, it had already been two weeks since I hit my head and I still can't stop thinking about Kurt. Since I woke up in the medical room I've only seen Kurt in class, I could tell he was avoiding me and it hurt for some reason or another. I had already decided I wanted to stay at the school even though the classes bore me to death and the male student body took it upon themselves to escort me everywhere and be my shadow. At least Logan and I were on good terms, if it wasn't for him those dumbass boys wouldn't keep their hands to themselves.

I smiled thinking about my first class with Logan and how I yelled at a boy to stop touching me and to leave me alone. Logan marched right over and told him that if he didn't cut it out he would have him doing danger room sessions five times a day till he graduated. Sure by doing that a lot of the other students wanted nothing to do with me, but those who were brave would still follow me. They were smart enough however to keep their hands to themselves. I looked around my room and decided that sometime soon I needed to personalize it.

When I got out of bed I walked over to the bathroom and knocked. When no one answer I went in and took a quick shower before brushing my teeth and dyeing my hair. When I left the bathroom I walked over to the truck of cloths and what not that I had Joel and Aaron over night me. I had a strange feeling to stand out more than normal today so I picked up a dark blue long selves shirt that was covered in tiny sliver stars and a white dress with silver stars on the bottom to wear over it. I pulled on a pair of dark blue pantyhose that had the same stars swirling around the left leg then put on my white ankle boots. I looked in the mirror and pulled back my hair keeping it in place with two small clips and then got to work on curling it. When I was done I smiled at myself. This was my favorite outfit but I rarely wore it because I fell a lot and didn't want to ruin it so I packed spare cloths for Logan's classes.

I picked up my black messenger bag and walked out of my room to go to Remy and Alex's room. When I walked into the room they were both dressed and were just putting a few things into their bags. "Good morning tiny terrors. Ready?" they looked up and smiled. "Yup!" both walked over and together we all went down to breakfast. When we got down there we fell into our same routine in which Remy and Alex went to eat with their friends while I walked over and sat with Hank, Bobby, a few other teachers and surprisingly today Logan. I sat down across from Bobby and between Logan and Hank.

"Good morning Amelia, you look beautiful today, sleep well?" Hank asked. I smiled "Good morning to you to, thank you and no, not yet." I smiled at everyone else at the table and said good morning before I reached over and picked up a banana then pealed it. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything besides fruit." Logan said. I shrugged "I almost always only eat fruit or vegetables, but time to time I'll eat a muffin or something like that. I don't eat meat though." Logan looked appalled. "What?" Logan shook his head "Not at all?" I nodded "Why?" I smiled. "I use to, but then I got a power that lets me talk to animals and well, yeah can't eat meat now. I tried to but I gagged so, no meat at all."

It was then I noticed that Kurt was nowhere in sight. I thought it was strange but decided not to question it. We ended up talking about a random subject till Logan stopped us. "Hey kid. Class starts in the next two minutes. You know that right?" I looked around then and saw that we were the only people left. "Don't you guys need to go teach a class?" they all shook their heads no. "We don't have classes till third period." Bobby said. "Crud! Better go before Piotr has to mark me late. I'll see you all later." I quickly teleported outside of Piotr Rasputin's {A.K.A. Colossus} classroom and walked in and sat down a second before the bell rang. The professor gave me a choice of what classes I wanted to take because I had already graduated on my own. So I picked the ones I could get though with as little attention as needed because I already knew everything about them that and art because I enjoyed it. I only picked one class that I was a novice in and that was Drama.

"Good Morning everyone" Colossus said from the front of the room then went on to explain what we were doing today. Normally I paid attention but today I didn't feel like it so I drifted in and out till I felt a small piece of paper hit my head and fall on the desk. I looked down at it before opening it up. _Will you go out with me? _Was all that was written and I turned to see the same boy that Logan threatened grinning at me. I hated boys a lot at this point so I crumbled up the paper and set it on fire before throwing it at him when Colossus wasn't looking. The little wimp immediately stood up and yelled saying that I was attacking him from across the room.

Colossus stopped what he was doing and walked over. "What happened?" he asked looking at the boy. "I was sitting here doing nothing when she threw a piece of flaming paper at me." He said. Colossus nodded and looked at me "He threw it at me first to ask me out when I've been telling him for days I don't even bother with whiny little pea brained wimps like him. However yes I did throw a flaming piece of paper at him, I won't deny that. But in my eyes he did deserve it." Colossus nodded once more and asked me if I did my homework. I pulled it out from my bag and he read it over before telling to go find "Professor Logan and stay with him for the remainder of this period." I nodded and waved goodbye at the dumb boy before walking out of the room.

I was lucky enough to cross paths with Logan a few seconds later and told him what happened he just shook his head and laughed. "Kid, don't let anyone know I ever told you this, but sometimes a person like that really needs to get knocked down a peg." I laughed with him and ended up walking around the school for the rest of the period. When I heard the bell ring I said goodbye and teleported to my next class. I didn't have any more problems until forth period at lunch. When I got to the lunch room everything seemed the same until I noticed some jerk bothering Remy and Alex. When he turned I saw it was the same guy from before. I walked over and stepped between him and them, giving him the coldest glare I have. "Is there a problem?"I asked he frowned and pushed me back a bit. "Nothing you need to worry yourself with hunny. Now why don't you run along." Ok I have had enough of this ass. I took off my bag and handed it to Alex before pulling back my arm and punching him right in the mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he didn't get up right away. "Did that hurt you?" he shook his head. "Not as much as I'm about to hurt you." He got up and tried to land a punch but I side stepped and landed a kick to his side. "Let me give you a warning runt. You can say whatever you want to me, but you leave my brothers alone, and if I ever catch you giving them problems again, missing teeth and a few bruises will be the least of your worries." I then walked right on top of him to get to Remy and Alex so I could get my bag. Both had shocked looks on their faces. "What? You thought Joel and Aaron only knew how to fight?" I smiled at them both and walked out deciding I wasn't hungry. I had Drama next so I went to the classroom and knocked on the door but no one answered so I peaked inside to find it empty.

I shrugged and walked over to the piano putting down my bag and sat at the bench. I ran a gentle hand over the keys before trying one. It ranged out though the room and I slowly laid my fingers on the keys remember a song my mother would sing when she played and slowly I began to play it. The song was called In My Daughters Eyes by Martina McBride. My mother use to play it so much I now knew it by heart and slowly hummed the words while playing the keys. The only lyrics of the song I sang were the very last ones.

_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes _

I stopped playing and could feel myself push back tears. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before going back to the piano to play a different song. I sat for a moment thinking and then Kurt popped into my mind and right after him a song I knew well enough to play the notes for it on the piano. The song was Never Ever by AllSaints. While I played the song I sang the lyrics and lowly began to forget where I was.

A few questions that I need to know  
how you could ever hurt me so  
I need to know what I've done wrong  
and how long it's been going on  
Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane  
but I'll know never to make the same mistake again  
You can tell me to my face or even on the phone  
You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know  
Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind  
all the answers to my questions  
I have to find

I don't know why but the song just felt right at the moment so I continued on, still not paying attention to anything else but playing.

My head's spinning  
Boy, I'm in a daze  
I feel isolated  
Don't wanna communicate

I'll take a shower, I will scour  
I will rub  
To find peace of mind  
The happy mind I once owned, yeah

Vexing vocabulary runs right through me  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find

I'm not crazy  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard this feeling  
won't last that long

Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad

Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right

I'll keep searching  
Deep within my soul  
For all the answers  
Don't wanna hurt no more

I need peace, got to feel at ease  
Need to be.  
Free from pain - going insane  
My heart aches, yeah

Sometimes vocabulary runs right through my head  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find

I'm not crazy,  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard this feeling won't last that long

Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When ya gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad

Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right x4

You can tell me to my face,  
You can tell me on the phone,  
Uh, You can write it in a letter, babe  
'Cause I really need to know

You can tell me to my face  
You can tell me on the phone  
Uh, You can write it in a letter, bab  
'Cause I really need to know

You can write it in a letter, babe  
You can write it in a letter, babe

When the song finished I sighed and jumped when I heard someone clapping. I looked up and saw Kurt there smiling and clapping. Next thing I knew, I was angry, I slammed the cover for the keys shut before getting up and grabbing my bag. I intended to walk right out of the room and ditch all my other classes for today but Kurt stopped me by taking my hand in his. "Let me go" he shook his head "What's wrong Amelia? You just played beautifully and you have an amazing voice." I yanked my hand from his and told him to leave me alone before leaving and going up to my room. I didn't like playing in front of others, or singing for that matter.

Even at home I rarely did it maybe once or twice a year, ever since my mom died. She was the one who taught me how to play and every time I did I thought of her and it made me cry. I never cry in front of others, so therefore I don't play when someone is listening or watching. I sighed and went back to my room not caring if I got in trouble for skipping or not, it wasn't like I needed to graduate from here to get a good job when I already had one. I got to my room and laid down deciding to just skip Kurt's class and go to my others.

Kurt. What was it about him that drew me in? Besides looking like sin I barely knew him and had already dreamed about him. I daydreamed to which sucked. Before that dream the way I'm feeling now wasn't half as bad. Before I felt lifted, and happy now I feel sad and have to fake being happy because I know he's avoiding me. Hank has asked me multiply times what's wrong but I didn't feel like explaining so I ignored him. But if I don't talk to someone about this soon I might go insane.

Back with Kurt {Kurt's Pov}

I wanted to chase after Amelia but my class started in a few minutes so instead I walked over to the piano where she had just finished playing and sat down behind it. I opened up the keys and ran a finger over them. I wasn't lying when I said she played beautifully, I defiantly wasn't when I said her singing was amazing. I will admit I have been avoiding her at all cost lately after she fell two weeks back. It was after she fell that I noticed I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes her smile her laugh, when she made silly faces and blushed. I defiantly couldn't get the silhouette of her body behind the shower curtain from my mind. And it was because of thoughts like this that I stayed away from her. But today she seemed really upset when she left; maybe I should go find her. Just then students started coming into the room and I sighed knowing I couldn't go now.

While I looked over the class and checked who was there I wanted to call myself an idiot for even thinking she might show up after what happened. Maybe I should go to Hank first and ask him what he thinks. He's known Amelia for the past six years; maybe he knows what's wrong. It was then I decided to go see him as soon as classes for the day were done.

That's all folks! Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

{Kurt's Pov}

When classes were over it was two and I made my way to Hanks classroom hoping to catch him. I was in luck because I caught him just as he was leaving. "Hello Kurt, is there something I can do for you?" he asked as I walked in. I made sure the door was closed behind me before answering. "Yes, I was hoping to talk to you about Amelia." Hank got tense then. "What about her?" I sighed "Today at lunch I found her in my classroom playing the piano and singing. And I must say she was amazing, but when I clapped she looked up and I saw she was crying. When I asked her what was wrong she told me to leave her alone and then left. She skipped my class afterwards. I was hoping maybe you knew what was wrong." Hank sighed and sat down before gesturing for me to do the same.

When I sat down Hank looked at me and asked if I knew that Amelia's parents were dead. I nodded that I did "Amelia never did get over her parents death, when they died Amelia was said to be the only child that didn't cry. Afterwards she devoted her life to her brothers, job, and education. She doesn't say anything about her parents, maybe never even thinks of them. Unless she's doing a certain activity, for example the playing of the piano. From what I know Amelia always used to play when she was younger, she was also very good. Her mother taught her how to play and encouraged her to sing her heart out as well. Nowadays it's a rare thing to hear her play yet alone sing. Only because she thinks of her mother then and then she cries." Hank sighed

"I witnessed it once when I went to pick her up in the morning for a class back when she was in college. Her mother had a special music room that Amelia kept the same way it was then for years. No one is allowed in there and her brothers chose to not even come close to it. When I knocked on the door one of the houses caretakers answered and told me she was on the third floor. I nodded and went to get her, when I got to the third floor I heard the most beautiful music being played and followed it till I got to a closed door. When I opened it the song had just ended and Amelia still sat behind the piano, crying. I asked her what was wrong and she jumped up and got mad. She told me I wasn't allowed in there and that I had to leave. That was also the same day she found out about her other mutation and she gave me the power of fire." I nodded understanding now. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Hank asked I shook my head no and told him thank you for sharing with me.

"Anytime, but don't ever let Amelia find out that I told you. It's another thing she doesn't talk about."I smiled and nodded before leaving. I decided to go to the danger room to practice then and headed down. When I got close I heard banging and explosions and rushed to see what was going on. Outside the door were a small group of kids talking to one another and looking worried. "What's going on?"One of the kids turned and looked at me and I noticed it was Remy. "Logan and Millie are going at it in there, and from the sounds of it, they're really trying to kill each other." He said. I quickly teleported up to the observation area and found the Professor and Storm already there along with Jean.

"Is everything alright in there." I asked while walking over to look down at the danger room and found what the student said to be true. It really seemed as though Logan and Amelia were trying to kill each other. "Were not sure, but from the looks and sounds of things something bad must have happened." Storm said. The Professor was still looking down at them when Jean spoke "Logan said that everything was fine until one of the boys made a comment about something and for some reason it set Amelia off. Logan's been trying to calm her down, but it's like she can't stop to think long enough to calm herself." The Professor sighed then and nodded "I'll have to force her to calm down then." He closed his eyes and I went back to watching Amelia and Logan fight. From the looks of it, Amelia was winning. Amelia suddenly stopped for what looked like the briefest of seconds before starting up again and trying even harder to kill Logan. "She's too strong, she's blocking me out."

I had an idea then "Professor, I think I can get her to calm down." He looked at me before nodding and I teleported down into the danger room. "Elf, you better leave" Logan said as he blocked another one of Amelia's attacks. "No, I think I can calm her." I teleported behind her but she turned and wrapped her hand around my neck. I noticed then that she was using Colossus's power and that even if Logan tried, unless she calmed down I would die. Even if she let go or I teleported she was after me now, and I couldn't heal like Logan. "Amelia, please you must calm down." I wheezed out.

She didn't seem affected in the least. "Amelia, please." I saw something change then in her cold eyes. Then slowly she started to change back and she let go of me before collapsing. I knew she was still awake because I heard her muttering incoherent things to herself. I rubbed my sore throat while Logan walked up, his uniform was in shreds and he didn't look good either. "Nice work, how'd ya get her to calm down?" I kneeled down beside her and pulled her into a sitting position. "I asked her to." Just then the Professor, Storm, Jean and now Hank walked in.

Hank ran over and kneeled as well "How is she?" I shook my head "I don't know, she just keeps muttering to herself and I have no idea what she's saying."Hank nodded. "She's speaking Latin." Jean said. "I do know that she speaks it fluently. It's her first language but she only speaks it when she has to or if something has happened and she can't concentrate enough to speak English" Hank said while looking Amelia over. She suddenly stopped and grabbed Hanks hand looking at him from between her messy curls. "Please don't touch me." She then turned and looked at me before shrugging me away as well. "Both of you." She got up then and wobbled a bit before saying sorry to Logan.

"Amelia, can you tell us what happened?" the Professor asked. Amelia looked at him and said that she was very tired and when the boy made a comment on her brothers she snapped. "Can I please leave?" she asked her voice sounding strained, the Professor nodded and asked ME of all people to walk her to her room. I agreed and walked behind her, when we exited into the hall the group of students had grown and all quickly parted and made way as Amelia walked though. They were all scared of her now I could tell. When we were out of sight Amelia suddenly got worse and I could tell she was dragging herself. "MILLIE!" I turned and saw Remy and Alex running to catch up with us.

She didn't stop walking or even answered anything they asked her. It was like she wasn't even really there. When she got to her room I made sure she lay down and tried to get some sleep before pulling the boys aside which was extremely hard and told them to go and find her something to drink. Both nodded and left while I walked back to her. She looked even worse now and jest kept staring at the ceiling. "Kurt" she said very softly. I sat down next to her and pushed some of the curls from her face. "Yes?" she swallowed "Can you please bring me that small chest over there." She pointed to the left and I nodded before going to get it for her. I placed it down beside her and she weakly reached under her pillow and pulled out a small key which she used to unlock the chest which was actually a music box.

When it opened it began to play a tune that I didn't know and had a small creepy looking ballerina turning in the middle. All around it was pictures, come of Amelia and her brothers, sometimes of other people. There was one though on the top of the chest that caught my eye. It was of Amelia in the same creepy looking ballerina outfit holding an infant with a young boy and two older ones standing beside her. Behind them though were two adults that I knew were her parents because she looked just like them.

"That was taken a week before they died." She said while looking over at it "My father gave me this chest at my last show when that picture was taken." She then slowly began to cry, not sobbing or wailing just quietly crying. I moved onto the bed beside her and softly hugged her, gently stroking her hair. When she got quiet I looked down and found her asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. It was then that I thought to myself that from now on I was going to spend as much time with her as I could, and I would get her to open up more. By crying in front of me I knew she trusted me, and I would not betray that trust or let her down.

Its late and I need to sleep so that's all for now please review and yes, very soon, shall Kurt and Amelia "REALLY" kiss. But until then, keep reading and stay tuned for next's chapters "Gifted Otherwise Known As Freak!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't Own X-men

{Amelia}

I haven't slept like that in years, I thought to myself as I slowly woke up. I felt great, relaxed and happy, I smiled as I moved to turn on my side but couldn't. It was held tight by something that refused to let go. I groaned and moved my hand around trying to get whatever it was to move but suddenly grasped a warm, soft, furred, hand. My eyes quickly snapped open and I looked around, finding myself laying on someone's chest, with their arms wrapped around me. I looked up at the face and almost screamed. There, sleeping peacefully beside me was Kurt. I gulped and blushed before trying to get up again, but Kurt wouldn't let me go. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry for help. I chose option C, which was waking up Kurt. I was going to just teleport away, but this sounded better.

Slowly I moved my free arm up and poked Kurt's cheek, he moaned but didn't wake up. Ok, try again, this time I poked harder and received a slight eye squint. Ok last time, I poked even harder and Kurt reached up and swatted my hand away. I sighed before saying his name, I then said it several times and he still didn't wake up. I sighed once more and tried to think of something before getting a really good, if not retarded idea. I concentrated and with the help of my telekinesis, complements of Ms. Jean, turned the cold water on in the shower. Once I heard it running I let out a sigh of relief. Ok, next part, I concentrated once more and teleported both me and Kurt into the shower, I however was able to get out fast enough that I wasn't that wet. Kurt went into shock and just sat there. His eyes were open but dazed and he was looking around with a dumb look on his face.

Then it was as if everything dawned on him and he let out a yelp before scrambling to get out of the tub. I stopped him though with one hand to his shoulder and held him under the water."Why were you in bed with me?" his teeth were chattering loudly as he tried to get out the words "I was keeping you company yesterday, remember?" he asked. I frowned and thought back to yesterday, the fight, the piano, Kurt, and then another fight. Then Kurt asking me something and I was holding him by his neck…I quickly moved my hand from his shoulder to his chin to left his head back. Then moved closer not caring if I got wet and was met with my worst fear at the time. Under his fur, though they could barely be seen, were bruises shaped like a hand. My hand. I gasped and moved away from Kurt.

I hurt him, I lost control and hurt him…Oh my god the fight with Logan, if he couldn't heal the way he does I would have killed him. Slowly I felt as though my world was crashing down around me and I tripped falling backwards against the wall and just slid down to the floor, sitting there quietly. I didn't realize that I hit the wall so hard the tiles cracked, of even that the back of my head was bleeding. All I knew at the moment was that I hurt my friends and worried my brothers. All I was doing at this school was causing problems, I shouldn't be here. I can't stay here, I have to go. I jumped when Kurt came to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist, hoisting me up against him. Then he made his way over to the counter with me and picked me up like a I weighed nothing before seating me on the counter.

"Here, let me see your head." He slowly turned my head to the side and I felt him moving my hair around. How could he care about me when I almost killed him? He turned my head back and smiled "You already healed." He was still smiling when he helped me down, and still when he walked me back to my room where he said that I should get dressed and then he would walk with me down to breakfast. When he left I was dazed before getting up and starting to pack. It was the first of October today and in twenty-nine days I would be seventeen and as always my brothers would though my a huge party. I couldn't go home until two days before the party so I had to go somewhere else until then.

I thought quickly and pulled out my cell phone searching which countries I haven't been to yet and came up with a few possible places. I couldn't take the family jet otherwise my brothers would know where I went so I decided to book several flights all leaving tomorrow evening. Once I was done packing I went into the bathroom and washed the blood away before going back to my room and fixing my hair plus changing my cloths. I went very simple today, black long sleeved dress, black pantyhose and plain black flats. Ok good to go; I picked up my bag just as someone knocked on my door. I answered it and wasn't surprised to see Kurt there at all. He walked me to breakfast like he said and when we sat down everyone stared. I ignored them and got to work on quickly doing all the homework I didn't do last night. I was done in fifth-teen minuets.

I sighed; I needed a way to get to the airport with no one knowing. I needed a car. I excused myself and said I needed to retrieve something from my room. "I can get it for you if you want Amelia." Kurt said from beside me. I faked a smile and said I could go on my own, but thank you. When I was out of the school I sighed and called information on my phone asking for the number of a car dealership. They were nice enough to patch me threw when the car dealership picked up I quickly stated who I was and that I needed a fast car, preferable in a dark blue or black by the afternoon. The man who answered said I would need to fill out the paper work and that I needed a form of payment. I told him to send the paperwork to my office and that it would be returned by tomorrow and as to a payment plan I told him the numbers from the back of my credit card that I knew by heart. The man said that he had a car that was both black and blue, I asked if it was fast, he said the fastest he had. "It's a 2005 Bugatti Veyron 16.4, however madam, it cost $1,363,000." I sighed. "The credit card has more than enough money on it, I want the car here at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, just outside of Salem Center, Westchester County, New York by six the latest." I hung up and sighed. Ok go to class and at lunch tell Remy and Alex, they'll understand, hopefully.

All of my classes passed by me and before I knew it, it was the period before lunch. At the time I was in Bobby's class and was once more not paying attention. I felt a small buzzing at my side and reached into the pocket of my dress discreetly taking out my phone to look at who was texting me. The name that came up was Fury, what I wanted to know was, what could Nick Fury want? I opened the phone and read the text,_ R U FREE 4 THE NEXT 2 WEEKS_? He must be in need of help to ask me that. I formed a small smile then, this would be perfect, I could still keep all the flights but never go to them thus making people search the world for me, when I was just at S.H.I.E.L.D. my brothers would never look for me there. Perfect! I text back asking when and where before tucking my phone away again. Shortly later it buzzed once more and I checked it. _10 MILES WEST OF YOUR CURRENT LOCATION AT 8:00 2MORROW. _Once again, perfect, I replied ok and then it was time for lunch. I walked downstairs quickly and looked for Remy and Alex, when I spotted them Alex happened to be looking up and smiled at me waving. I gestured for him and Remy to come over and both did.

"Guys, I'm going away for a bit ok?" both suddenly got very quiet and had looks that only said we don't want you to leave even if it means holding onto your legs, crying and screaming like babies. "Terrors, listen to me, I haven't been myself lately and I know you both have noticed. I'm only going away for a bit to clear my mind and set myself straight. When everything's better I'll come back, besides you'll see me at the party." Both sniffled and nodded, I leaned down a bit and hugged them both. I didn't realize it till now but Remy and Alex were almost taller than me. I was always in heels so I could never tell. I smiled and kissed both their foreheads saying quietly that I loved them both very much and that right now is the time for goodbyes before leaving the cafeteria.

After lunch I had Kurt's class which I reluctantly went to, at least in body because my mind was elsewhere. I looked up when someone said my name. "I think Amelia should try the lines, I mean she hasn't done anything yet Mr. Wagner." I looked over and saw the girl who had spoken; this girl was just another problem. Kurt was about to say something before I cut him off "Try what?" he looked over and gestured to the music notes on the board that were part of some song that was needed for a musical. I read them over and looked around the room spotting a Violin propped up on a stand with its bow sitting beside it. I got up and walked over picking the instrument up gently before closing my eyes and getting into position. Then slowly I slid the bow across the strings, the music coming out slow and soft before picking up and getting faster until the piece shown on the board was done. I gently placed the Violin back and took my seat looking over at the girl with my coldest glare that must have scared her because she turned around rather quickly and didn't look at me again

Everyone else stared at me as though I was insane, it almost made me laugh. Kurt then cleared his voice and went on with everything. When class was over I only had two more classes, both of which were with Logan and involved the Danger room. Kurt started walking towards me and I could tell he wanted to say something but instead of staying I teleported down to the danger room just as Logan was getting there. "Logan, I wanted to say sor…" he cut me off "Its fine kid, we all lose our cool once in awhile, I'll let you off the hook this time, I think you should also maybe skip today's classes, if you want to that is." I smiled and nodded saying thank you before heading up to my room. I quickly made my way around finishing up packing and checking my mail, when someone knocked. I walked to the door and opened it to find Hank standing there frowning. "Yes?" he cleared his throat "Amelia, there are two men at the front door asking for you saying they are here to deliver your new car? Care to explain?" I smiled "It's just as it sounds, I will be turning seventeen this month and will need some way of getting around right? Besides I might have to start going to meetings again and I'd rather drive myself then have someone drive me." I stepped outside my room and closed the door.

Hank walked beside me as we headed downstairs, Hank however stopped at the very top of the stairs to stay out of sight and there at the door as said were two men, Logan was standing in front of them and if you looked closely at the shadows on the ceiling, you could see Kurt hiding in them. Outside I could see a group of students forming and quickly made my way over to the men. "Ms. James?" I nodded and the man smiled handing me a clipboard. "If you could just sign on the dotted line I would be happy to give you the keys to your new car." I took the clipboard and signed my name before stepping outside with the men. I couldn't help but smile at the car, it was magnificent, a work of art in my eyes. The man handed me my keys and I walked over moving students that were in my way aside. "Hey, where did you get the car from? Got a sugar daddy?" I looked over at the moron girl who spoke. "No, unlike you, I don't need a sugar daddy to buy me nice things, I can buy them myself." I smiled and opened the driver's side door, stepping in. I leaned back in the chair and ran my hand over the wheel, I was in love. Who needs a limo and a driver when you could have this.

I got out of the car without turning it on or anything and locked the doors before setting the alarm. I walk back to the men and gave them both a good tip plus a thank you for delivering it right on time and a sorry for any hassle it might have been. Both smiled and left without another word but that didn't stop me from reading their minds or checking their memories, just in case they saw something they shouldn't of. Neither of them had so now that only left this crowd, which surprisingly all left with one cold glare. "Wanna start explaining kid?" looked up at Logan and the glare was quickly gone. "I needed a car to get from one place to another. Soon I won't need a driver anymore and I want it to stay that way." He sighed and nodded telling me that from now on if it was a big package that needed to be delivered I was to tell him and he would go with me to get it and to not have it delivered. I nodded and then smiled a tiny bit as Kurt and Hank walked out. "Um…any of you have a license and isn't busy at the moment?" they all looked confused "I need to park the car in the garage and I'm still six-teen, I can't drive without a licensed driver in the car with me." Hank just laughed along with Logan and Kurt. Logan shook his head smiling and nodded.

I turned off the alarm and opened the locks; I got into the driver's seat while Logan seated himself in the passengers. I looked over at Hank and Kurt and gestured for them to get in as well. Yeah it was the shortest ride ever, but this was a brand new car that had never been driven before and was officially my new baby. Once everyone was buckled up I started the engine and smiled at the sound of the gentle purr. "I love this car." I said before placing my foot on the gas and pressing down gently. The car quickly pushed forward towards the garage. I parked and everyone got out while I locked and set the alarm again running my hand over the hood smiling. "I never saw a girl who loved cars so much." Logan said. I smiled "It takes math, science, mechanics, imagination and an eye for beauty and art to make a masterpiece like this, I am only admiring it like it deserves." I clutched the keys tightly in my hand moving to leave; I knew Kurt was following me.

"When is your birthday?" he asked, I looked over my shoulder at him. "The 30 this month. Why?" He smiled "Just curious." He was lying but I didn't feel like calling him on it. When we got to my room I smiled and told him to have a good evening before entering and locking the door. I moved and laid on the bed for an hour staring up at the ceiling and thinking of two things. What could Fury need? And Kurt. When I looked at the clock it said seven so I got up and went to take a shower, when I was down I looked at myself in the mirror and moved to my bag to pull out a flatiron. Brushed out my hair and then flat ironed it before wrapping it so that I wouldn't get ruined. I looked around in the chest and finally found what I needed, cloths for tomorrow. A black leather cropped jacket with a high neck and buckles, a black corset, low-rise tight black leather pants that had a matching floor length skirt with a long slit up the left side attached to them and last but not least, black thigh high heeled boots. This was the outfit that was only worn on missions with S.H.I.E.L.D.

I was almost mad when I didn't find the matching studded belts that went with the outfit that also had my sword and gun holster on them. I laid the cloths out and smiled sadly down at them. Once I put these cloths on Amelia was gone and might as well be forgotten, because when I was with S.H.I.E.L.D. I wasn't Amelia I was A3, and that's how it always would be.

Later on I went downstairs and got a pear and some juice from the kitchen. On my way up I passed Hank who pulled me aside and gave me a hard look. "What's going on?" I frowned "Nothing" he shook his head "I know when you're lying." I shrugged "And you know when I want to be left alone." He sighed. "Amelia, what's going on?" I looked down and then looked him straight in the eye. "I'm leaving. Fury asked for my help and I'm leaving in the morning to go meet with him, I'll be gone for the next two weeks, afterwards I'm going to stay abroad until the party, which by the way, you and a few others are invited to, the invites should come in sometime this week." He shook his head. "You leaving wouldn't have anything to do with Logan or more precisely, Kurt would it?" I frowned and nodded while Hank just shook his head. "I know you know you like him Amelia." I sighed and nodded. "I know, but I don't want to say anything after what happened yesterday." He was quiet before wrapping one arm around me. "I'm saying goodbye now, and I want you to call me when you get there, I'll watch after Remy and Alex, and I'll make sure no one finds you. But you however need to sort whatever problems you're having out and fess up to Kurt. Trust me, once you do, you won't be disappointed." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Henry, you're the best." He just nodded and shooed me away.

I was happy I had Hank, if all else failed, I knew he would always be there for me, for now I needed to brush out my hair once more, wrap it again, and relax until it was time to go.

That's it for now and Amelia is acting like a bit of a bitch… oh well she'll change soon. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Don't Own X-Men

{Amelia}

It was around four thirty when I started to load up the car, all I had was my trunk a bag and myself. Once I was done I went and got dressed, everything fit like a glove still skin tight like I remembered. I looked in the mirror and grinned while putting in my sword shaped earrings and necklace on. When I dressed like this I didn't even look like me, I mean Amelia only has her ears pierced, right now I have my belly button ring showing. I laughed as I sat down and began to apply my makeup. Today was Friday October 2nd, and I needed my meds. When I was done I pulled out the cold metal briefcase that I kept under my bed and opened it reveling several high-tech syringes that would quickly push the medicine into me though eleven small needles arranged in a circle. I pushed the sleeve of my jacket up showing the scar on my arm where I always injected my medicine.

I lined the needles up and pushed down breaking the skin. I winched when I pulled them out and placed them back in the briefcase before closing and locking it. I picked it up while I stood and looked around the room. All was done and ready so I teleported to the garage once more and opened the doors. When I got back to my car Remy and Alex were standing there, frowning when they saw me. I placed the briefcase in the car and turned just in time to receive the most meaningful hug ever from them both. "Please come back soon Amelia." Alex said. "Please don't get hurt either." Remy added. I smiled a sad smiled and hugged them both back. "I love you both more then you'll ever know, if you really need me, I have my phone, if you need anything ask Hank, if you're in trouble call me."

They both nodded and I kissed their foreheads before climbing into the driver's seat. I started the car up and put it into reverse, watching Remy and Alex wave goodbye as I pulled away. I knew they would miss me, but they would be better off here in school. When I got to the schools gates I had to concentrate hard to phase the car though them and take off down the road heading west. I looked at the clock it said 7:40 so I pushed the petal down all the way and smiled as the car accelerated. I hit the ten mile mark and stopped then parked waiting for Fury to show up. I heard someone knock on my window and when I turned I saw…

{Kurt}

I was extremely worried about Amelia; she didn't seem right at all. I tried to ask her what was up in class but she left before I could. Then the whole thing with the car was she leaving? Is that it? I went to talk to her later on but she wasn't in her room so I just sat in mine and thought. Around five in the morning I started to hear a lot of movement coming from Amelia's room and just thought she got up earlier than normal today. I sighed and rolled onto my back before getting up and walking over to the balcony awhile later just in time to see Amelia's new car driving away. Without thinking I teleported after it and followed it, pass the gates of the school and down the road. When it stopped it was in the middle of nowhere.

I walked up to the car and looked inside the car there was a woman in the driver's seat. So Amelia wasn't driving the car, someone took it. I raised my hand and knocked on the window waiting for her to look over. When she did I saw the shock on her face and she mumbled something before frowning. I gestured for her to get out and she did, when she was standing in front of me I took in her appearance then just shook my head. "Why did you steal this car? I'm going to have to insist you give it back." Her frown just got deeper. "Do yourself a favor and leave, before you get yourself into a shit load of trouble." Her voice, it sounded just like…

{Amelia}

Kurt. "Shit" I said to myself and got out of the car when he gestured for me to. He asked me why I stole this car and that I have to give it back. Like that was going to happen. "Do yourself a favor and leave, before you get yourself into a shit load of trouble." I thought he recognized me then, but as always Fury has perfect timing and showed up. While Kurt was distracted I moved towards him and landed a kick to his head knocking him out. I would rather him be knocked out with a major headache then know it was me.

When he hit the ground I sighed and pulled him over to the car. "What happened?" Fury asked as he walked over. "He followed me from the school. He's one of my teachers, didn't recognize me though." he nodded. I told the men with him to get my stuff and load it up in one of their trucks then placed Kurt in the now empty back seat of my car myself. I felt bad looking down at him and sighed before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Sweet dreams meine einzige Liebe" {My Only Love} I got out of the car after placing the keys into the ignition. I walked over and gave Fury a hug; he smiled and hugged me back. "It's good to see you again Millie." I smiled "You to Uncle Fury."

{Kurt}

My head was pounding! I got up and realized I was in the car and it was night time. I climbed into the front seat and looked at the clock. It was 9:00 at night; I've been out cold for 12 hours. I sighed and started up the car, happy that the keys were in the ignition. When I got back to the school I parked and walked inside to be greeted by the Professor and Logan. "What happened?" Logan asked. I just shook my head and started walking away. "Amelia is missing." The Professor said behind me, I stopped and turned to look at him. "For how long?" "All day, like you, we thought you both were together somewhere, but I'm guessing we were wrong," Logan said. I nodded and told them everything that happened up to me coming back. "Wait a sec; I think I know who you're talking about." Logan said. By this time we were in the Professor's office, I was sitting and waiting for Logan to finish.

"You said that people started showing up, and then she knocked you out. I think you just met A3, she's works with S.H.I.E.L.D. from time to time, I've never met her in person, but I've seen a picture of her once. She's supposed to be the best." The Professor was quiet till then, "The best at what?" he asked Logan shook his head and sighed "Everything." I had heard enough then and left going up to my room before crossing over to Amelia's. Everything of hers was gone and the room felt cold without it. I walked out onto the balcony, hoping up on the railing wondering where Amelia was and if she was safe. Then I remembered something.

"_But instead of going though the pain of having all their names done I shorted them and just had it done as A1 my father, J1 my mother, A2 Aaron, J2 Joel, A3 me, J3 Jeremy and A4 Alexander. Aaron and Joel have the same tattoo in the same place."_

_A3 me…_

Amelia was A3, that's why when she spoke, I knew it was her! But what was she doing with Fury in the first place? "I'm guessing you figured it out by now" I turned and saw Hank standing there. "You knew?" he nodded. "I know almost everything about Amelia, there is very little about her that I don't know." He walked over and stood beside me. "Then what is she doing with Fury? How do they even know each other?" he sighed. "You know Amelia's father designed a lot of weapons and aircrafts for the military and what not, he even designed the Black Bird with Amelia's help. Before Amelia was born he met Nick Fury and they became very close friends. When Amelia was born he asked Fury to be her Godfather, he said yes. Amelia is very close to Fury, always has been and refers to him as her Uncle. Yesterday he asked her for her help and she said she would. So she's with him now somewhere, you'll see her again soon though" he then handed me a black envelope. "Open it" he smiled and then left wishing me a goodnight.

Looked down at the black envelope before opening it and pulling out what was inside. What was inside was an invitation to Amelia's seventieth birthday, I read it over, it was at her house, and was a costume party. I put the invite down and looked up at the stars; I have 27 days until I see her again. 27 days without her, 27 missing her, and 27 days to figure out a way to tell her, I love her. That I love everything about her, and want to be with her forever. She's the first person who ever told me they liked me better the way I am. I know she feels something for me to, I saw it the day I had to calm her down in the danger room.

"I love you Amelia, and when I see you again, I'll tell you. Even if you really don't love me back."

That's all folks. Sorry for the late update, review please. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or Nick Fury. Or any other Marvel characters I might or might not throw in.

{Amelia}

I sat in the back seat of one of the trucks with Fury looking out the window and listening to him speak. "So, you decided to go back to school, can I ask why?" I didn't look at him when I answered. "You know what type of school it is, Aaron and Joel thought it would be a good place for Jeremy and Alexander, so far it is, I was only there to watch over them. At the moment though a friend is doing that for me." It got quiet again and for awhile I treasured the silence while I thought back to Kurt. I wonder if he has woken up yet. "What do you need my help with?" I asked looking at Fury from the corner of my eyes. "I've assembled a team, and I want you to be a member of it." I smirked. "No. I don't work for Governments, I sometimes assist them, but that is all."

I heard him sigh, "It was worth a shot. Ok, then would you mind assisting us now?" I smiled "Sure, why not, besides the fact that I'm already here and said I would help you." He frowned "Don't take that tone with me young lady." I smiled and went back to looking out the window. "Sorry Uncle Fury." A little while later we stopped at S.H.E.I.L.D.'s ground base and exited the truck. "So, when do I get to meet this team of yours?" we entered the building and started walking down the hallway. "Now" Fury opened a door that lead to what looked like a control room. Inside there were several known super heroes that I have had the pleasure of meeting in person. Save two. "Crud" I mumbled under my breath as the figure clad in red and gold armor walked towards us.

Please don't remember me. Please don't remember me. Please, please, please, please DON'T REMEMBER ME! "Iron Man I would like you to meet A3, she's the Special Forces I told you all about." Now everyone was looking at me. "I believe we've already met." He said. Fury looked at me confused before frowning. "What have you been up to." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Uh…nothing." Iron Man shook his head "Nothing? Like stealing the Star of India from the Museum of Natural History?" I looked over and saw that it was Spider Man who spoke. "Wait a sec, I gave that back!" he walked over. "After everyone blamed me for it." I nodded "That's why I gave it back, I felt bad for you taking the blame. That and it didn't look as good with my favorite outfit like I had hoped." I smiled. Iron man shook his head once more "And what about the time you stole Queen Marie of Romania's Sapphire?" he asked.

I giggled "Once again, it didn't go with my favorite outfit like I hoped so I gave it back." Captain America stepped forward now "And the Star of Asia?" he asked. "I don't even know why I went after that one; it looked just like the Star of India. I think I stole that one for fun, I gave it back because I love the shocked looks on everyone's faces." I was really starting to floor them all I could tell. "What about the Hope Diamond?" Thor asked. "I have a thing for the color blue, but once again I gave that back as well." I loved the steal things, but I always gave them back. A3 wanted to keep them, but Amelia was to kind hearted to allow someone else to take the blame, so they all went back. "And what about the time you stole the Blue Heart from the Smithsonian Institution" Iron Man asked. "I only did that one because I was stuck in D.C. for almost a week with nothing to do because you, Mr. Stark, decided to take your sweet freaking time getting there for our meeting." I was sick of being grilled by these masked tight armor wearing idiots.

"Excuse me?" I smirked "Keep grilling me and I'll tell the entire world your secrete identities and there really is nothing you can do to stop me." Thor was about to say something but Fury intervened "Enough." He looked at me "We will talk about this later, until then; I want you all too brief A3 on the mission." He walked out of the room and left me there with them all. Traitor! I sighed and the four annoyed super heroes walked away while three others walked up. Two were girls, one was tall and muscular, plus green, and the other was shorter and dressed in all red. The man that walked over with them however I knew. "Dr. Banner, it's good to see you again." He smiled and we shook hands "You as well A3, still up to no good I see." I smiled "I can't help myself sometimes." He nodded "I'd like you to meet y cousin She-Hulk and my fellow team mate The Scarlet Witch." I smiled at both girls who smiled back "Pleasure to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you She-Hulk" she smiled "I've heard a lot about you to, did you really steal all those gems?" I nodded "I have stolen and given back every gem that is blue or has the word Star in its name. I sometimes have nothing better to do." The Scarlet Witch laughed "Would you mind re-stealing The Delong Star Ruby for me then?" she asked smirking.

"Sure, but you would have to give it back you know." We all laughed then made our way over to a large conference table and we all took a seat while Iron Man filled me in on the mission. I didn't like it one bit. "You want me ,you and one other agent to go under cover as our real self's to pose as potential investors to find out what this place is up to because you suspect that it is plotting some evil take over the world crap while, for now, the rest of you stay behind here?"I looked over at Iron Man who nodded and sighed. "And the only reason you need my help is because I designed the security system that none of you genius's can crack?" they all nodded. "Ok, I'll do it. When do we leave?" Fury walked in then "As soon as you change." I got up and left with Fury and Iron Man to change into a tight black suit and heels while Tony got changed into a suit. When we were done we left the compound and got inside an unmarked truck that was going to take us to this facility.

Inside the truck, much to my pleasure was one of my friends that worked for S.H.E.I.L.D. "LIKO!" I quickly made my way over and jumped on him. He laughed and hugged me. "Hey sweetness, aint no body tell me you was gonna be here." Liko was, honestly, as gay as they come, but he kind of turned it on and off. At work he was serious, mess with him and you would be getting to know the ICU doctors pretty well. With me and when he did come to visit, he was the most flamboyant, talkative person alive. I can't tell you how many times he's gotten me to dress-up and put on whore make-up with him. Then again Lilly and Mab didn't help much either. Lilly and Mab were my only girl friends as well as my personal secretaries. When the four of us got together, all hell broke loose and they always ended up convincing me to do something with them. Like last year when they dressed me up in lingerie with them to do a re-make of the Moulin Rouge video. They brought out the wild in me and they also accepted me, the three of them knew I was a mutant.

Most of the ride afterwards was spent in silence till Tony spoke. "Amelia Millie James, who would have guessed it." I looked over at him as well as Liko. "Antony Edward Stark, who couldn't have guessed it" I smiled. He laughed "So, how did Fury get you to help out?" I shrugged "I've known Fury a long time, he asked for my help, so I'm giving him my help. It's that easy." Liko sighed then. "Sweetness I'm warning you now, don't you let your emotions get the better of you in there, keep a cool mind and stick close to me. If anything happened to you, Fury and your brothers would kill me. And don't you go saying they wouldn't cause you damn well know they would" I was about to say they wouldn't anyway when the truck stopped.

When we stepped out I got a chill and sighed, yeah, I wanted to get away. But right now I would rather be with Kurt. We were escorted inside by several armed guards and were greeted by a doctor Bolivar Trask. I knew who this man was; he experimented on mutants and tried to kill us all repeatedly. He showed us around the facility and I knew then that he was up to no good once more. Liko and Stark kept looking down at me because I kept clenching my fist and making my knuckles crack. I frowned even deeper when the man started to talk about what he needed out funding for. He said for a way to bring peace to all, he had finally found a solution for the mutant problem. When I read his mind I found out a hell of a lot more. His real plan was this new design of microscopic robots that implanted themselves in a mutant's brain; they then took control of the said mutant making them nothing but puppets.

"Come with me and I will give you a demonstration." He led us into a room that was filled with medical devices of all kinds. "Now, Ms. James, would you like to be my volunteer?" my eyes widened and two guards walked up and grabbed me pulling me over to the table while another four went after Liko and Tony. "Amelia!" Liko screamed. "Get your fucking hands off of me you assholes." I shook myself lose and landed a swift blow to each of their heads. I turned to see that Tony and Liko had knocked out their guards as well. "Let's go!" Tony yelled but then alarms went off and the room filled with guards. "Come now, just give up like a good girl and I'll let your friends go." There was no way Tony, Liko, and I could fight them all off and we went in clean, nothing that could give us away. There was also no way I could teleport all of us out of there, it was too far. Liko looked at me "Don't you dare."

I sighed and nodded, everything got a lot tenser then as Trask walked over carrying a syringe."You know I've been hoping to meet you for some time. You have to be the strongest Mutant I've ever come by and I know you'll make an excellent addition to my little collection." I wanted to know how he knew. Very few did, so how did he know I was a mutant. Then it dawned on me, if he knew I was a mutant, then he must know my brothers are as well. If he knows about them, then he must know about the school. If he knows about the school, then he knows about Hank, Logan, Bobby, the others and most importantly Kurt. I felt the syringe pierce my neck and its contents pushed into me. I heard Liko and Tony screaming my name, and I decided, I wasn't going to let this bastard get away with this.

I opened my eyes and pushed Trask away ripping the needle out of my neck. I turned and ran to where Tony and Liko were, I grabbed their hands and then teleported us as far as I could. We were farther away now, but still in the facility, so I teleported us again and again, till we were outside the facility. I collapsed and barely felt someone pick me up and place me in the truck. I was too tired from the strain on my mind and powers. Them slowly I felt a burning in my head that grew and grew. It felt like fifty fire ants made their home in my skull and wouldn't stop stinging me. It hurt like hell and I began to scream at the top of my lungs till it stopped and I blacked out.

If it made no sense, let me know, if you liked it, let me, if you hated it, I don't care. If you have a constructive opinion or if I made a mistake of some kind please tell me so in one of your highly valued reviews. Till next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel related. Enough said.

This is a very short chapter because I have a bit of a block and I don't know when the next update will be. Until then, here's a cliffy.

{Amelia}

I was slowly starting to wake up, and my head was pounding. Christ almighty what happened? When I opened my eyes the last thing I expected was to be strapped down to a table with a bunch a men in white coats walking around. "Ah, your awake, how do you feel?" I looked and saw Trask, and then I remembered what happened. "Where are they?" I was referring to Liko and Tony, if they were hurt, then there was no way these morons could keep me strapped here. "Their fine, see for yourself." He pointed up and I looked over to see monitors and the figures of Tony and Liko moving around in cells on them. "You asshole, you were suppose to let them go!" he frowned and snaps his fingers. As soon as he did a wave of indescribable pain ripped though me and I screamed.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you abomination" I could actually feel myself growl. He just smiled "Enjoy your last few minutes of freedom, were about to activate the micro bots." I had to get out of here, I had to. I won't become some puppet, I can't! All of my fears of the world crashed down on me then and I felt myself start to cry. NO, this can't be happening. I forced myself to calm down a think of a way out of here. I designed this entire places security, there had to be something I can use to set myself free. Trask walked over again holding a remote. "Ready my dear?" no…he pushed a button on it and the burning in my skull began again. I tried to ignore it, fight against it, but it was so hard. "The more you fight, the more it will hurt, just give in." No, I can't, I won't, I just have to ignore it, fight it! My will is stronger than most, just hide in your mind. You'll make it, think about all the reason you can't give up Amelia.

You'll never get to see Remy and Alex graduate. Or Aaron and Joel for that matter. All the dreams you have yet to fulfill…Kurt. If you give up, you may never again see Kurt. You know you love him, you always will, and you have to tell him. If you give up you may never get to.

No…never give up. Never submit…you are better than them…you are stronger! You! Will! Not...submit.

{Kurt}

It has been three days since Amelia left, it already felt like a lifetime. I sighed but jumped when I heard the Professor voice in my head. _"Kurt, come to my office please."_ I nodded _"Right away Professor" _I teleported outside the door and knocked. When I was told to come in I did and was surprised as hell to see Fury standing there. "What's going on?" Logan looked mad, Hank looked worried, and the Professor was tense. "It appears Amelia has been captured." Hank said. "What! When?" I looked at Fury. "Two days ago, she went under cover with Iron Man and an agent of mine. The people we were investigating already knew about them, Amelia was able to get them out but blacked out and was taken back inside. Iron Man and the agent got away though."

"Why do I know there's more to this then you're telling Fury?" Logan said. Fury sighed "The man running this place is Bolivar Trask. I'm sure you know him, he's using Amelia as a test dummy from what I've been told, and if we don't hurry, were all going to be in trouble." I was mad, not just mad, angry. "You set your mutant God Daughter to investigate the worst Mutant hater of all time! How stupid can you be?" he got mad then to "Liston you furry little freak, if I didn't think Amelia could handle it I would have never sent her in, it was pure bad luck that he knew!" I was just about to punch him when the Professor spoke. "Stop, the both of you, sitting here arguing isn't going to do Amelia much good. We need a plan, and then we will save her." Logan and Hank nodded. "We better hurry then, Trask isn't one to sit around and wait, if he's had Amelia for three days now, then we won't have much more time to get her." I sighed and nodded.

"Perhaps we should inform the older brothers?" Hank said, Fury shook his head. "If we do then were going to cause another problem, they won't sit around for a plan, most likely would get captured themselves."

My thoughts were once again on Amelia, I would kill Trask for this if Amelia doesn't get to him first.

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any other Marvel creations. If I did I would be a very happy woman. But I don't so I'm not. *Sigh* life is cruel.

_You are my angel in disguise_

_You blend in with the night_

_You're a demon at first sight_

_You brighten both my days and nights_

_I may never see you again_

_For all I know you could be dead_

_You're my demon angel of light_

_Who brightens up my days and nights…_

"What is she saying?" Trask asked looking down at the young girl rocking back and forth in the center of the observation room. "It appears she is singing some song. Nothing any of us have heard before but she won't stop singing it over and over again. She's been singing it since she was brought into this room." Answered the young nurse beside him. "Hm." He walked over and taped the button to turn on the microphone allowing him to be heard in the observation room. "Hello A3. How are we today?" her hair was messy and greasy hanging loosely in her face, her face was smeared with dirt, and under her nails was dried blood from where she had taken the lives of others and attempted to take her own. She looked up though her messy, greasy bangs with a blank stare to the man looking down on her. She didn't speak a word to him, but became quieter in her chant looking away from him.

_You are my angel in disguise_

_You blend in with the night_

_You're a demon at first sight_

_You brighten both my days and nights_

_I may never see you again_

_For all I know you could be dead_

_You're my demon angel of light_

_Who brightens up my days and nights…_

Trask frowned and order for her to be brought to the lab. "We need to take some x-rays to make sure the Micro bots and operating correctly. Then some other test to see how she responds to them. Hopefully better than the others." The Nurse frowned "But sir, none of the guards and willing to even think about entering her room. Were lucky they will stand outside the door." His frown only got deeper, "It is part of their job I want no excuses only results. No ifs ands or buts. If I do not get the results I want, then I will not only have them stand outside this room, I'll have them stand in it as well!" the nurse jumped and quickly nodded, walking off to see that the girl was moved.

After much convincing and arguing the heavily armed guards stood ready outside the door. The nurse standing behind them with a sedative, after five days she knew it would not do much to the girl, but it was always worth a shot. At least that's what her two former superiors told her, they didn't last long afterwards. The man in front got ready, slowly placing the key into the door. "Stop." The man turned to see Trask standing there. "There has been an unexpected change in plans. From previous test we have seen once given a command she will follow it, just to the next level and furthest extent." Alarms sounding cut him off. "But we never had any other good test subjects to pin her against, until now, evacuate the base, and leave the girl. Let's see how she greets her friends."

The men and nurse heaved a sigh of relief at the realization that they would not have to enter. As quick as possible everyone evacuated, till all that was left we some knocked out guards who had met the intruders before the memo was handed out.

{Kurt}

Somewhere in one of these rooms was Amelia; I was going to find her no matter what. I looked over Hanks shoulder who was typing fast at a computer looking for Amelia's cell number. Wolverine walked in then, "I was able to sniff her out, she's still here, but in a very secure cell, they're trying to open it now." I growled, there was no way I was letting Fury get to her before me. We ran down to where several S.H.I.E.L.D. were trying to crack open the door. "Move aside." Wolverine unsheathed his claws and moved towards the door. He ripped through it easily enough. This was it; I was going to get to see Amelia again. At this moment I thought back to yesterday how Tony, Iron Man, and Liko who I learned was a friend of Amelia's, wanted to come and help. Most of the Avengers did, but Fury said no to it, and they were set up as back up. The X-Men all came however, even the Professor was waiting outside in a truck to hear the news. I looked around and noticed only Wolverine, Hank and myself were here with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, the others must still be looking around.

The door fell open, the bang echoing throughout the cold halls. I moved to the doorway fast before anyone else could and peered in. all I saw was darkness but I did hear something, I distant voice speaking, singing even.

_You are my angel in disguise_

_You blend in with the night_

_You're a demon at first sight_

_You brighten both my days and nights_

_I may never see you again_

_For all I know you could be dead_

_You're my demon angel of light_

_Who brightens up my days and nights…_

That was her voice, it was strained and raspy but I would know it anywhere. "Amelia?" it got quiet and slowly we moved into the room. "Get some lights on." I heard Fury said. Flashlights turned on then and waved about the room, all coming to stop on the still figure standing against the wall at the back. Black hair fell in front of its face, dirt smeared its body and rags covered it. It's pressed its hand against the cold stone wall but did not move again. Everyone stood there silent, to scared to speak. Was this her? I noticed then the tattoo on her left arm. It was Amelia!

I moved forward a bit, "Amelia?" she stiffened then slowly looked up; I barely see green eyes through the messy bangs. "It's me, Kurt, we've come to save you, you're safe now." She looked down again and I heard something scraping against the walls. I looked to her hand and saw claws growing. She spoke then "This is your most important order A3, you must say exactly what I do now." She was reciting something. "She belongs to me, and now all of you will die." She looked up again and I could tell she was using more power because her skin started to turn sliver. "The next people that enter your cell, you must kill, do not leave one survivor." Her eyes weren't the same anymore, they were black. She moved forward slightly before letting out an ear piercing scream and lunging for me.

I did move in time but the agent behind me wasn't so lucky. Wolverine moved fast enough to grab her, and tried to hold her down but everyone already knew he was fighting a losing battle. I saw another pair of hand move to hold her and realized that Colossus was now helping. It was two against one and they still might lose. "What did that sick fucker do to her?" Fury moved closer now and reached out to touch her but she snapped her teeth at him and growled. "Kurt, whatever you did before to calm her down, try again" Hank said also now helping to hold her down.

I nodded and kneeled next to her; she growled at me and bared her fangs. "Amelia, please calm down, it's us, your friends, we would never hurt you." It didn't change a thing, I tried several times but nothing changed. She still trashed around and tried to get free, she succeeded in getting one arm free at a time which she used to slash at my face. My check was now bleeding but I wouldn't give up. "Amelia, think, it's me, Kurt, remember me please, please remember." I choked back a sob and looked to her once more. "Do you not remember what you said to me when I was barely conscious after you knocked me out? You said meine einzige Liebe, {My Only Love} don't you remember what that means?" I felt my voice grow softer and I reached out to touch her check, she seemed like she was calming down.

"Please Amelia, remember me, because you to are my einzige Liebe, and only you will ever be." She wasn't trashing anymore. She wasn't growling either. It was so quiet that when she did speak, we all heard her.

_You are my angel in disguise_

_You blend in with the night_

_You're a demon at first sight_

_You brighten both my days and nights_

_I may never see you again_

_For all I know you could be dead_

_You're my demon angel of light_

_Who brightens up my days and nights…_

When stopped we could all hear her crying, sobs shook her violently as Wolverine, Hank and Colossus let her go. Not even Fury stepped forward and slowly everyone left the room till only Amelia and I were left. Her cries grew louder and soon I noticed were ones of pain. I scoped her up into my arms looking down at her dirty face. Her tears were red, blood, but her eyes were no longer black. I ran out of the room with her and into the hallway where everyone waited. "She needs help now!"

That's all for now, please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any other Marvel characters.

{Kurt}

Amelia was missing for five days, though we found her on the fifth. She has been sleeping for the last three days in the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical wing up until today when Fury made the decision to tell Aaron and Joel. She was being moved today back to her home in the country side of Maine. She's been asleep since we got her back and she was put into surgery. The doctors believed they got all the Micro Bots but they couldn't be sure till she woke up. She was in surgery for almost a complete day, every time they, as bad as it sounds, cut open her skull it would heal an hour sometimes half later. As soon as they let her out I rarely left her side, I wanted to be there when she woke up. Even now in the jet with her safely strapped in on the gurney, tucked in tight, I was sitting next to her. There were no tubes hooked up to her and she was breathing fine on her own. The nurses came before we left and kicked me out so that they could bath her and dress her. Her hair was still straight something I was still getting used to, but she looked better.

Wolverine and Hank volunteered to come with us in case she woke up and was not herself, they both sat across from me, Logan faking sleep and Hank reading. Liko was there as well and was sitting next to me listening to his iPod. The jet jumped then and everyone was on full alert, we looked around then the pilot came on the speaker. "We have a problem, were being followed, and they're not air force." Logan growled. "Those jerks don't give up do they…" the jet jumped again "No they usually don't." we all jumped and looked towards where Amelia should be and still was but also wasn't. She was smiling, eyes closed, sitting relaxed next to Logan, like nothing happened but she was also still asleep in the gurney next to me. And then she was next to Liko before appearing in front of me. She was kneeling down in front of me with her hand reaching up and tracing the cut on my cheek then the almost gone bruises on my neck. "I'm Sorry." She looked up and leaned forward kissing my cheek, a kiss I didn't even feel, before disappearing again.

"Well…that was unexpected…or after knowing her all these years…completely expected…I don't know which one." Hank said. Liko shook his head and laughed "I thought you knew by now Henry, when dealing with Millie, Expect the unexpected." Was all he said while he put his IPod down and buckled himself in. Hank did the same while Logan and I sat there. "Where did she go?" I asked. "To get rid of the problem hun, afterwards she'll probably come back in here and go back to sleep." Hank nodded in agreement with Liko. "Shouldn't we help her?" Logan was looking at them annoyed now. Hank and Liko shook their heads. "Absolutely not." Hank smiled. Liko shook his head once more "Millie is capable of astral projection when she is asleep when she is awake forget it, her mind is thinking too much and too fast to even try." We heard explosions and the jet jumped once more before it got quiet. Then Amelia popped in again, she looked sad but at the same time happy, she smiled and stretched. "I'll see you all later, I'm going back to sleep." And with another pop she was gone. All that was left was her body still sleeping peacefully on the gurney next to me.

We landed an hour later with no more problems and wheeled Amelia off the jet. Outside on the private landing pad stood a very pissed off Joel and a calm looking but menacing Aaron. "I see Fury didn't have the guts to come here and see us himself." Aaron said walking over with Joel to see Amelia. Joel just said one simple statement "Coward." They looked her over and both sighed. "How long has she been asleep?" Hank answered three days. "When was she rescued?" Joel asked. I answered Friday, both got tense "And was she given her medicine?" we all looked at one another and shook are heads. Aaron and Joel growled "No wonder she's still asleep!" Aaron moved faster than I could follow and pulled out the eleven needle syringe, lining it up with the mark on Amelia's arm and pressing down. Joel moved forward and checked her over. When Aaron pulled the needles out Joel unstrapped her and picked her up. "Get that thing out of my sights, the lot of you can come in side." He gestured to me, Hank, Logan, and Liko. "You had better leave though." The pilot from S.H.I.E.L.D. left without a word and very quickly at that. Aaron looked at us all as we followed Joel into the manor. "The only reason you're allowed in is because Amelia wants it. And even in her weakened state she can still raise hell."Aaron mumbled closing the door behind all of us.

Inside I tried to stay close to Amelia but every time I moved within a certain distance Aaron and Joel would growl. This I could tell was going to be very hard.

That's all for now, please review! No one reviews anymore and I miss them! If I get five reviews by Monday I'll write up to 4,000 words, and that's more then I've ever done so far. So please kind people, review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

I've been aware of my surroundings for the last two days; I've only let them all know that today because I didn't want to getting hurt because of me anymore. So I left my body and went and possessed the two jet pilots. I set in a course on the auto pilot and encrypted it so that when I left they couldn't change it. I could have blown them both up but...I couldn't take another life. Even if those people weren't innocent I had no right to kill them. I felt like crap because of it, and between the deep cut that had stitches and the hand print bruise on his neck I'm freaking surprised Kurt is anywhere near me.

Kurt...he was all that kept me sane when those fucking robots were digging into my brain. The more I struggled the deeper they went. So I did the first thing I could think of, I left my body for that bastard coward of a man to do with what he wanted and went deep into my mind, far away from anyone's reach. I stayed there the entire time, I didn't even come out when instinct took over and those people got hurt. I just stayed their thinking about Kurt and replaying the few god memories I had with him. That's when the song came to me, I had written it years before after a weird dream.

I started singing it slowly at first, getting used to it again.  
You are my angel in disguise  
You blend in with the night  
Your a demon at first sight  
You brighten up my days and nights  
I may never see you again  
For all I know you could be dead  
You are my demon angel of light  
who brightens up my days and nights....

I smiled then frowned thinking of how hard it was to beat the micro bots. I sighed and decided to not think about it anymore. At least for now.

Who brightens up my days and nights...  
Your golden eyes remind me of sunshine  
Your smile makes you glow and shine  
Your blue fur is so soft  
when you touch me I feel like I'm on cloud nine  
With you piloting flying me high  
You make me want to be perfect  
A better person then I am now just for you  
so that I never hurt you again  
Because your pain is mine times ten  
Your pointed ears make you look like an elf  
And I want to be your elfin queen  
Your servant even if you'll have me  
If you'll still have me will be amazed  
But I'm so happy you're not dead  
That I didn't take your life  
Because if I did  
then I can't even die beside you

I sighed and mumbled the last lines that came to me head.

Fucking powers damn them forever but never you.  
I love you so much my only love and for that  
I'm sorry.  
Not that I love you, but I hate myself to much to tell you right to your face.  
I can't let myself be forgiven for the pain I put you though and for that I'm sorry to.  
But I can't keep apologizing even if it is to you.

I stopped when I was lifted off the gurney and brought up the stairs to my room where I was placed in bed. I haven't slept well in years and am use to just laying in bed. But at the moment I'm sick of it! When I felt everyone leave I forced my eyes open and sighed blinking a few times. I sat up slowly and grabbed my head in pain. Ow...Advil, where art thou good friend. I sat up and stretched. I looked over and saw that the door to my room was closed. I heaved a sigh of relief and got out of bed. When I stood up for the first time I fell. Second, third, and forth time to. Firth time I was wobbling but not that bad. I wobbled over to my bathroom and gasped at the sight that met me in the mirror. My eyes were sunk in, rimed in red but around them was so dark almost black. My lip looked abused from god knows what, my hair was still straight and perfect though.

I growled and sighed, tracing the place on my cheek where the cut on Kurt's was. I'm disgusted with myself. I opened the cabinet and took out the razor I used to dull the tips of my claws and lined it up on my cheek. I pressed down hard and pulled the blade across. It hurt like hell and I looked down into the sink seeing the blood pour into it and into the mirror where it ran down my cheek and my neck. It stained my clothes and I brought the razor up again to my neck. I slid it across it five times in perfectly straight lines, each the length of the fingers they represented.

I was so caught up in myself punishment that I didn't hear the tell tale sound of Kurt teleporting in. I had the bathroom door open and I did hear him when he said my name. "Amelia?" I looked over and slammed the door shut. He hadn't seen me yet thank god. "Are you ok?" he asked. He was right outside the door. I was able to answer with a very strained yes and looked back into the mirror. The cuts were healing but one more was still needed. I brought the razor up one more time to the side of my head where I kicked Kurt the day I left. I never noticed that the blood had spilt onto the floor and was flowing through the cracks of the tiles, right under the door, outside. Before I could press down the door was kicked open and Kurt grabbed me and ripped the razor from my hand. I was covered in blood and he was touching me. My blood was toxic, he needed to move away. "Get away!" I tried to pull back but he held on tight and pulled me close against him. "Amelia..." no, don't say my name."No!" I moved my face away but he turned it back. I could have pulled away, I was stronger then him. But that look in his eyes, without even trying I've hurt him. The cuts were now just red angry lines that still hurt. He traced one over with his thumb and his eyes filled with tears. "What have you done to yourself?"

I looked down and this time pulled away, "I hurt so many people in such a short amount of time, some of them are dead…but I remain unharmed, and that's not fair…even more so because I've hurt you." I moved back once more and turned to the shower. I turned it on while Kurt spoke. "Those people you hurt weren't your fault, you were being controlled. As for me, seeing you in pain hurts me more." I jumped when he touched my shoulder and reached up without looking at him to touch his hand. I sighed and once the tub was filled I pushed him in front of me and into it. Kurt fell into the warm water with a splash while I stood there waiting for him to surface. When he came up he looked at me confused, I however was still not looking at him. "My blood is toxic, it can make you sick, wash it off, and I'll go get you clothes and towels…" I went to turn but he caught my hand. "No, stay with me." He didn't give me time to answer; he pulled me in with him.

"This is not a good Idea, let me go." I tried to get up but he pulled me down and against him. He was leaning over me with my back pressed tightly against his chest, his arms wrapped around my arms and chest. "Kurt…Please…" his head was on one shoulder when he moved and kissed my cheek, right where I cut myself. "I don't care if I get sick, do you know how much I missed you, how much I worried about you each day you were gone? Now that your back, I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." I couldn't speak anymore, the words wouldn't come out. He tilted my hand pack with one hand and leaned towards me. Then, just like that, I got my first kiss, from the one man I could ever love.

Two bad my fucking brothers ruined it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you furry freak!" we pulled away and looked towards the door, where Joel stood pissed off, then a second later Aaron. I didn't have time to say anything before Joel walked over and scoped me out of the tube; he carried me out as Aaron went for Kurt. Christ no! Aaron was going to kill him! "NO! Put me down!" I struggled and kicked before growling and teleporting back into the bathroom. Aaron was holding Kurt up by the collar of his shirt. "I believe Joel, Henry, Liko and I need to discuss a few things with you." I moved forward and placed my hands on Aarons arm and shoulder. "Put him down." He didn't even look at me, "Were not going to kill him, at least maybe not yet but the future still isn't clear." Joel walked in smiling. "We are however going to set some ground rules, not for you, him." Aaron looked at me.

"Ground rules?" I was confused and Kurt looked terrified. "Don't worry; it's just older brother stuff." Joel patted my head and then they both left the room with Kurt. I shook my head, I would say sorry to Kurt later. I drained the water from the tube and started up the shower. Once I was clean I walked into the main part of my room over to the walk in closet to grab some clothes. Dressed and ready I left the room, I decided to go down into the sub levels and practice for a bit. On my way to the elevator I ran into Logan and asked him if he wanted to come. He shrugged and came with me, he asked how I was feeling and I shrugged, truth was, I didn't know what I felt. We entered the elevator and I pressed the Sub sic button to take up down to sublevel floor six.

"I'm going to practice my shooting, feel free to look around and try anything." I walked out of the elevator and over to the wall where all my guns were on display and picked up a simple handgun. "You use these things?" I looked over at Logan "Only as a last resort, the only way I'll use a gun, is if both my legs and one hand is broken. I do frequently use Beebe guns though" I smiled and took aim at the target. "Then again, with that healing ability of yours, I may only use my swords from now on, my poor guns, they may never be used again." I pulled the trigger.

That's all folks, I didn't get five reviews so this is all for now.

And a special thanks to Courtney Summers, who gave me the idea for the brothers walking in and ruining the first kiss!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

The bullet went right though the center of the target, followed by a few more. Logan stood quietly behind me for some time while I took aim once more. "You know he loves you right?" I jumped and pulled the trigger too soon. The bullet didn't even come close to the target. "Excuse me?" I turned to face him, "Kurt…he loves you." I sighed and nodded. "I know." I walked back over to the wall and placed the gun in its rightful place. I didn't feel like practicing anymore. "I wish he didn't though." Logan walked up beside me, "Why?" I looked up at him "Because he is a wonderful, kind hearted man. I'm still a sixteen year old girl whose more trouble than she's worth."I shook my head "If we ever did end up together all I would do is hurt him, in three weeks I've already hurt him FOUR times." I frowned and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "There is so much he doesn't know about me. Things that not even my brothers know. And those things can be dangerous." It got quiet for a bit.

"Did you ever stop and think, that he thinks, or rather knows, you're worth it. Liston kid, I've known Kurt for awhile, he opens up to us but not like he's done to you. I've never seen him happier. When you were captured, he was a shadow of himself." Logan took a breath. "I'm not asking you to claim your undying love to him, just give him a real chance. Like the one he's giving you, besides, it doesn't take an empath to know you love him." Then he just walked away and left me there. Did Logan seriously just give me love advice? I shook my head and shrugged. I wasn't going to question it; I was going to go relax in the gardens.

When I got outside I took off my shoes and left them by the door along with my light sweater. I was only wearing a long orange peasant skirt and a tank top that stopped a little before my belly button. I reached up and let my hair down, shaking it out I sighed and took the first step into the gardens. I took great pleasure in the feel of the grass beneath my feet and started to walk around. It was fall so most of the leaves on the tress had turned, and the garden wasn't as lively, but I still took comfort in it. The garden stretched for half a mile behind the manor and behind the garden was the woods. The manor we live in now was still brand new; we were the only people to ever live there. On the other side of our property, in the woods was the original manor where we lived as children. Behind that manor was another, unkempt garden and a cemetery. The property we own went for miles in any direction; the nearest people were almost fifth teen miles away.

This property had been in my family for a very long time, ruins of past homes and other things littered all the land. Even the ruins of an old village were rather close by. I made my way to the woods and started to walk though. As a child I went with my mom many times into these woods. This was my second home and I loved it dearly, but I also loved the beings within it. From the animals to the more…mythological fairy tale ones. I started to run and finally made it to the old manor. It was exactly the same as it was all those years ago…just less welcoming. I didn't dare enter the manor; I haven't been inside since they died. I needed to however see them; I needed someone to talk to. So I walked around it and to the cemetery.

The cemetery was your stereotypical scary abandon cemetery. As I approached its gates I heard distant chattering, and strange little noises. They didn't faze me; I knew what they were coming from. I ignored them and continued on, my parents are buried in the back of the cemetery, past a hill by an old tree surrounded by water. My parents were cremated; their urns were at the bottom of a small pond. We I got there I did what I always do. I sat down by the water's edge and dipped my toes into it. The water was so dark, almost black and the tree was nearly dead for the winter. I smiled and wiggled my toes. "Hello mom, dad. I missed you guys." I leaned forward and placed my head on my knees. "I'm going to be seventeen in 19 days. I went back to school to, only for Remy an Alex though. They love it there and I don't blame them. I'm happy I went with them because I met someone that makes me love it there. Because I love him. But…" I told them everything that had happened and by the end I was crying a bit. "I love him I do, but I can't stand the thought of him getting hurt because of me. Forget age; forget work, all that matters is any pain I could cause him."

It was quiet; the only sound now was the wind blowing by softly. I sat there for some time before laying down on the bank of the pond. I was half asleep when I heard a twig snap. I jumped up and turned around. Standing at the bottom of the hill was Kurt; I looked up at the top and saw Joel walking away. I just stared at him as he walked over and sat beside me. It was quiet till I looked at his hand and saw he was holding flowers. "What are those for?" he looked down at them to before handing them to me. "Joel and Aaron told me you were at your parents…grave and gave me these to put on it." I looked down at them smiling. "I wonder where they got them…" I handed them back to him and pointed towards the water. "Throw them in." he looked confused. "My parents were cremated; their urns are at the bottom of this pond." He nodded then and tossed them. They floated for some time before sinking.

We sat together in silence after that till the wind started up again. "Are you cold?" I looked to him and shook my head no. "Are you?" he nodded "A bit." I smiled. "With all that fur and a sweater you're still cold?" he smiled back and nodded. I heard a giggle then and Kurt jumped. "Did you hear that?" I shrugged. "That depends on what you heard." "I heard a giggle." Then yes, I heard it to." There were more giggles now. "Where are they coming from?" Kurt looked a bit worried then. "Don't worry, there just coming from the little ones." Now he looked confused. Then it dawned on me and I remembered not everyone knew of the third race. "Little ones mean pixie and fairy. A lot of them live around here."

He looked me straight in the eye. "You're kidding me right?" more giggles. "Nope. Come on out and show yourself you little trouble makers. Trust me, he is the last person who will ever hurt you" Slowly one by one little orbs of light came from the shrubs and grass, also from the trees and under leaves. When they got closer they turned into what one would believe a fairy looked like. Little wings and little shoes. Some sat on my shoulders others my head and lap. They all steered away from Kurt though; I guess he was a bit scary at first sight. Kurt's eyes lit up and his jaw went slack. "Amazing." The little ones started whispering similar things about him to me. I smiled "Yeah, I guess, why don't you guys say hello, and don't worry once more, he won't hurt you and no he's not a you know what."

They didn't seem convinced but one brave one, a young one at that flew up from my lap and over to Kurt. She hovered in front of his face and reached out to touch his nose. She smiled and spoke and went to sit on his shoulder. "She says she thinks you're cute." Kurt smiled and laughed. "Well…I think she's adorable." She giggled and smiled then wave at the others. Most of them flocked over and did the same thing. "Looks like you have a fan club blue furry one." I laughed and looked down at the ones that were still with me, all of them male and pouting. "Don't worry guys, I'm still here." They still all huffed and frowned while the little ones fussed over Kurt. He laughed and took it and before we knew it, it was getting dark.

I moved the guys away and stood up to begin shooing the little ones away. Kurt stood up with me and smiled taking my hand in his. "Shall we?" I nodded and we began to walk back. The little ones all waved goodbye, some flying around us till we left the old manors grounds. When we got to the edge of the forest Kurt stopped and turned me so that I stood in front of him."Kurt?" he took a deep breath. "Amelia…what do you feel towards me?" oh no…I looked down but made the mistake of looking up into his eyes first. I knew there was no way I could lie. "I love you." He smiled then and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I love you to." Next thing I knew we were in my room and I was still in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

OK, for those of you who may not have noticed I changed the rating from T to M. I am going to try and put one of "Those" scenes in, but I'm not entirely sure yet so bare with me. Oh and heres the link for the dresses and other outfits in this chapter.

Amelia's

.com/files/ons1/260/2601459/14_2009/03820017d68446e0_modest_wedding_.jpg

.

.

Lilly

.com/media/cm/misquincemag/images/quincedress86069_

.

Mab

.com/photo/10665040/Evening_Dress_Evening_Gown_Or_Ball_Gown_

.

Liko

.

.com/catImages/085-008_

Kurt

.com/attachments/0001/5679/S-2012gld_?1238513646

.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

I decided not to go back to school; I did however plan to buy a house close to it. I decided I didn't need to go back to school, that and I didn't want to. Kurt, Logan, and Hank stayed one more day before leaving, I was sad to see them go but they would be back soon. This however was all decided 19 days ago and today was my birthday. I stood now in front of my wall length mirror admiring my dress. The little ones had made the material for it and it was beautiful. My hair was once again curled and pined into different places with gold leaves in it and a crown of gold roses and with small leafs in the middle. My hair was also dosed in gold glitter, my eyes had it sprayed on around them making a sheet of gold around each. I didn't have lipstick on but the small spray of gold was on my arms as well. Then last but not least, the tiniest gold leaves on the side of my left eye, framing it like half a mask. "Sweetness you look like an angel." I smiled up at Liko and he smiled back. The dress was gold and white, it also had median sized angel wings attached to the back and I did feel pretty in it but… "Do you think he'll like it to?" Liko looked at me with that what the fuck are you talking about look.

"Hun are you more concerned with him liking the dress, or you in it?" I sighed "Both" I turned when someone knocked at the door and told them to enter. Lilly and Mab walked in, Lilly was wearing a blue dress while Mab was wearing all black. They were exactly the same. "Oh My God! You look so beautiful!" Lilly rushed over and gave me a hug. "Watch it there hun, it took me a long while to make her look this good." I laughed at Liko and hugged her back. Lilly was a super hyper strawberry blonde, while Mab was a relaxed punk, mess with me and I'll fuck you up blonde. Mab walked over and smiled "You clean up good." I grinned at her "Your one to talk." We all laughed then Liko told me to go sit down while he got my boots. I was used to dresses, what I was wearing underneath however was a whole other story. White old fashioned corset tied up with a gold ribbon. Gold lacey panties and a white garter with white thigh-highs and gold tie up ankle boots. On the back of the corset there was a large striped gold and white bow that had a trail attached to it to drag on the floor. My fingerless elbow gloves match the dress and the undergarments, and I have to wear all that just because my idiot friends are making me sing. Well, sing one song with them, I was already going to sing.

While Liko was lacing up my boots someone else knocked at the door. Mab walked over and cracked the door open, she peaked out then closed it. "It's Hank!" I looked over and asked if anyone was with him and she said no so I gave the ok for him to come in. I heard him walk up the stairs and smiled at the dumb look on his face when he saw me. Lilly giggled while Mab laughed and both gave Hank hugs while he was in shock. "Something wrong?" I got up and walked over. He finally snapped out of it and smiled, "You my dear are a vision of beauty. I dare say I pity your brothers, Liko, Kurt and myself tonight." I was confused, "Why?" He grinned "Because it's going to be impossible to get everyman there to leave you alone, you are simply too beautiful tonight" I smiled and felt myself slowly starting to tear up but hid it well enough.

We all walked downstairs together where we parted ways at the entrance to the garden. "Break a leg sweetness" I smiled and gave a tiny wave to Liko before he disappeared out the doors. I sighed and looked around, no one but me was here and in a few minutes would go out and sing in front of people for the first time in five years. I took another deep breath and tried to calm myself and stop any potential panic attack. The music started and I gulped, I really hated big crowds, I hated them even more when everyone was looking at me. I was just about to turn and make a run for it, but then I remembered who the song I was singing was for. Kurt popped into my head and I started walking in the right direction to the servant's entrance that would lead me back stage to the rather large stage that was set up in the garden. "Do this for Kurt, just for Kurt." I whispered to myself as I climbed the stairs.

Everyone working backstage stopped for a moment to stare at me, and that didn't help me calm down. I stopped right behind the white curtains and took, once more, another deep breath. I smiled at the man who approached me carrying a microphone and politely turned him away. I didn't need one; my voice was strong enough to break all the windows in the house, so I knew everyone would be able to hear me. Especially Kurt.

The music started and I smiled, holding my head high with my eyes closed, show time. The curtains parted and I stepped forward slowly, I didn't want to open my eyes yet and I took one more deep breath before doing so. Everyone was looking at me and I quickly scanned the crowd for Kurt. I looked over him twice before I realized it was him. With the mask on, I was amazed I saw him at all. I stared right at him at while I began the right verse.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

I think he realized I was singing for him then because, in a matter of speaking, his jaw hit the floor. I continued to walk forward along the stage towards him.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
_

I wasn't afraid to think about loving him anymore, in fact, I wanted everyone to know. I was in love was a demonic looking man, six years older than myself. Whom I loved deeply and would forever, even if I did happen to live longer than him.

_  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_  
Kurt had, since the day I met him, brightened up my life. He is an angle in disskize in my eyes.

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

If me and my brothers went bankrupt right now, I wouldn't care if I had Kurt there beside me. This world could take everything from me, but as long as I have him, they didn't really take anything at all.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I was standing in front of him now, looking down at him and I kneeled, reaching forward and tracing his cheek before standing once more and backing away slightly to finish the song.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo _

The song was over and I took another deep breath closing my eyes and slumping slightly. Everyone was clapping and cheering so I opened my eyes and smiled at them all waving. I thank everyone for coming to celebrate my birthday with me and made my way off stage. At the bottom of the stairs was Joel and Aaron, both gave me hugs and kisses. I smiled at them and began to walk towards Kurt when Alex and Remy busted out of the crowd and ran over to hug me. "Happy Birthday Millie!" I smiled and thanked them both. "Wait till you see what we got you!" Alex said. "Yeah your gonna love it!" Remy added. I nodded and kissed both their cheeks trying to make my way over to Kurt again but people kept stopping me.

I didn't get to say anything to Kurt until Mab and Lilly saved me. "Excuse me, Ms. James, your needed." Lilly said walking over to stand beside me. "Yes their appears to be a problem with the guest list." Mab quietly added. I walked away with them and thanked them before running off to find Kurt. It didn't take me long, with Logan's nose; all I had to do was smell for sulfur. I found him talking with Tony and Hank; with them was the Professor, Bobby, Kitty and Wolverine. I invited them all, but there was a new girl with Logan. She definitely stood out with the two white streaks in her hair.

I smiled at them all when I got closer and they stopped their conversation. "Hello." Kurt turned and smiled at me. "Happy birthday Amelia." I nodded to Bobby who had spoken and smiled. I looked towards the girl and extended a hand. "Hello" she smiled and reached out a hand to shake mine. "Hey, I'm Rouge, happy birthday by the way." I smiled at her saying thank you. "So, your seventeen now kid, how does it feel?" I grinned at Logan, "Like any other day, until I had to get out of bed early to be stuffed into a dress." He laughed lightly and went to pat me on the back. His hand made contact with my back and I jumped, it felt like I was using his powers, but I didn't want to. "Christ!" he quickly pulled his hand away while I gasped for air. "What's wrong?" Kurt placed his hands on my shoulders but hat only made it worse and I backed away.

"Rouges power." Was all the professor said. I frowned even more and tried to calm my breathing down. While I still attended the school the Professor and I had regular sessions to try and control my powers a bit more. I couldn't choose who I copied, but I could turn the powers on and off. "What did I do?" Rouge asked in a worried voice. I calmed myself and looked at her, "It's nothing, I just didn't realize you were a mutant." I smiled a bit. "Don't worry, my powers let me use anyone's powers, I could use yours the moment I got close to you. But at least now, I can turn them off."Kurt slowly moved a hand to my shoulder. "Are you sure your alright." I nodded smiling. "Never better." I heard someone laugh and looked at Tony who was shaking his head. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to give you your gift." He smiled and reached into the coat of his tux to pull out an envelope. He handed it to me and I stared at it briefly before opening it.

I pulled put the letter inside and read it over before bursting out laughing and walking over to hug Tony. "Oh God, that is the best gift I've gotten so far!"He laughed and hugged me back "Thought you'd like It." everyone looked confused so I explained. "I hate business meetings, and because of our companies Tony and I have a lot of meetings together, and he just canceled the next six." Everyone smiled and we shared a brief laugh. "Did anyone else come?" Tony nodded. "Yes, She-Hulk and Bruce are here somewhere, I'm surprised you didn't see them yet, and because I already know you know who he really is, Spider Man is mixed in the crowd working. The Captain, Thor, and Scarlet Witch couldn't make it though." I nodded and pretended not to notice when Kurt tensed up at the mention of Scarlet Witch. "Fury?" he shook his head no and I sighed. "Oh well."

I frowned but smiled when Kurt taped my shoulder and asked to dance. I nodded and he led me to the dance floor. We moved closer and swayed along the dance floor, Kurt leaned down next to my ear and whispered "I finally have you to myself for awhile, and I must say, tonight you are a vision, or better yet a goddess, who has a voice that can make angels cry in jealousy" I blushed and hid my face in his neck. "Your one to talk, I didn't recognize you at first." He laughed lightly. "Thank you for the beautiful song." I looked up at him "It was the perfect song for an angel like yourself. So, how many people assumed you were wearing a costume over a costume?" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "All of them" We dance the next three songs till Liko calmly made his way over to tell me it was time. I smiled and nodded then he walked away. I looked back at Kurt who was confused and smiled. "Time for what?" I laughed "You'll see."

I kissed his cheek and waved at him while I walked away to the back stage entrance. When I got back there Mab, Lilly, and Liko were waiting. They already had their microphones on and were smiling at one another. "Ready?" I nodded "as ready as I'll ever be to dance on stage in my underwear." They laughed at me and went to take their places. The stage was split in two by three steps; Liko was set to enter on the top level while Mab and Lilly entered on opposite sides of the lower level. I however was the hooker who came out of my own cake which rose out of the middle or the top level. I shook my head and went to get ready.

{Kurt} {A/N Liko will be playing Lil' Kim. Lilly is Mya. Mab is Pink and of cores Millie is Christine. If you don't know what I'm talking about look up Moulin Rouge on YouTube, if you can't watch videos then your SOL.}

I was very confused when Amelia left but shrugged it off and walked over to the stage when the band directed everyone to. I stood at the front of the stage like before with Amelia's brothers beside me this time. They looked confused. "Do you know what's going on?" Joel asked me. I shook my head no and he frowned. Music started and the shadow of three people appeared behind the white curtains in three places and a man started to sing the weirdest song ever.

_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

A girl started up now.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_The curtains parted on the left side of the lower level and one of Amelia's friends…Lilly, walked out singing.

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?? Oh! uh huh_

She was pretty good, nothing really compared to Amelia, but still good, and then her dress spilt down the middle till she was only in a blue corset with silver panties, blue thigh highs, white garters and silver heels. I felt myself blushing. More people started singing.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

The man came on again followed by Lilly then the guy once more.

_What What, What what_

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_yea yea yea yea_

She posed in the middle of the stage on the right side while another girl started singing and the curtain on the right parted to reveal another of Amelia's friends, Mab. She to walked out singing.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah_

Her dressed split in the middle to and she was worse than Lilly. Black and Purple corset that really only covered her chest, purple panties, thigh highs and heels. Everyone sang again.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Mab walked off to the left and posed like lilly and then the man started to sing again. I honestly didn't expect Liko standing behind the curtain in the back he was the one singing.

_  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
_

My worst nightmare came true but I couldn't help but laugh when his tux split in two and it was only then I noticed he had bright yellow makeup one. Just like Lilly and Mab, he wore the whole outfit but in yellow and black, he even had heels on. I looked around quickly and saw almost everyone enjoying the how, a few people looked creped out but I thought it was great. I wonder if Amelia was in it.

_hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
_

He posed at the bottom of the stairs and right behind them all something started to rise out of the ground and I recognized Amelia's voice. The object was a really big cake that said happy birthday Amelia.

_  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

hey Hey Hey!

The cake busted open and out popped Amelia in her dress. Liko took her hand to lead her down safely then she walked towards the crowd, towards me, with a look in her eyes that I have never seen before. She was singing once more.

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

Her voice shook any glass objects then just like her friends her dress split in two. This time though, I didn't blush, I openly stared at her in awe of how beautiful she looked. Now she really was a goddess, but one I wanted to steal. I was slightly angry that all these men got to see her like this and not just me. Then again, I was the one who got her all to myself later._  
_

Mab: _Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_Lilly:_  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Watching Amelia walk around on stage dressed like that, I felt my pants get tighter and I bit back a groan. I smiled when they all stood in the middle of the stage posing before taking one deep breath.

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......_

The song was over and they all looked exhausted while the crowd busted into cheers, clapping hard and laughing. I smiled at Amelia clapping so hard my hands hurt. She smiled back at me and then they all took a quick bow before Liko, Mab, and Lilly left the stage. I looked over at Aaron and Joel who were staring at me. They looked at each other then back to me, "After she says goodnight and leaves this stage she's all yours." I thanked them and then looked down to Remy and Alex who cleared their throats. "Yes?" Apparently, death glares ran in the family. "You had the whole over protective older brother talk, now here is the younger brother one." Remy said. Alex spoke now "Keep in mind, if you hurt her, we live in the same building as you and are not afraid to make your life hell." Remy grinned "And there will be no one there to stop us from doing so." I nodded stiffly and turned back to Amelia.

"Thank you everyone for coming, and for the gifts, trust me I didn't miss them." She gestured to the large table filled to the brim with various items. Everyone laughed "For those of you who are leaving tonight, thank you for coming out to the middle of nowhere to celebrate my birthday with me, if you're staying the night, I'll see you in the morning." With that she waved and left the stage. Aaron sighed and pointed to the back entrance which I practically ran to. I wanted to know who was staying the night besides me and the others but decided to find out in the morning and set my mind on finding Amelia now. I entered back stage and found her talking to her friends and walked over to her quickly she turned and smiled at me, the same sweet, innocent smile. I nodded to her friends and grabbed her by the waist teleporting up to the room I was saying in at the Manor.

When we appeared in the room she swayed slightly and I pulled her against me to keep her from falling. She smiled up at me "Like the show?" I grinned and leaned down. "You have no idea." I leaned down and kissed her, pouring all of my passion and love for her into it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to move closer so I picked her up by her waist so that she could wrap her legs around me. Never once did we break the kiss as I walked over to the bed and laid her down. I laid down beside her and finally pulled away for air. She laid there, staring up at me, her makeup was now slightly smeared and she blushed bright red. I leaned down again and resumed the kiss while she reached up and tugged off the mask. I pulled away once more and she smiled up at me, "You look much better without it." I smiled and traced her cheek lightly. I moved closer to her till we were tightly pressed against one another. She suddenly tensed up a bit and turned redder.

{Amelia}

I nearly jumped out of my skin when something hard pressed against me. I wasn't a complete idiot, I knew what it was but it was still something new…Kurt seemed concerned and then started to pull away. I reached out to stop him but he was already in a sitting position on the side of the bed. "Kurt…" I sat up and moved towards him. "I forgot how young you are." Oh no…I knew this was coming. He looked towards me and traced my cheek once more. I leaned into his touch and reached forward to make him move closer. When he was close enough I moved his hand behind me and placed it on the ties of the corset. "I'm not that young, and I want you, no one else." My blush stretched from my face to my toes at this point. He still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" I nodded and moved my hands up to undue his tie then start undoing the buttons on his shirt and vest.

He started to untie my corset and I started to feel slightly out of place but pushed the feeling away. I pushed away his shirt and vest and leaned forward to kiss his neck. I jumped very, very, slightly when he pulled one last time on the corset; it was now lose enough to remove. I looked up at him briefly before closing my eyes and lifting my arms so that he could pull it over my head. Once it was off I didn't open my eyes and tried very hard not to cross my arms over my chest. "Amelia" I felt him guild me to face him and finally opened my eyes. The look on his face nearly made me cry, it was pure love and nothing more. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "You are perfect." I gave him a quick kiss, "So are you."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_

I woke up the next morning stiff and tired using Kurt's chest as a pillow with his arms and tail wrapped around me tightly. I looked up and found him smiling down at me "Good morning."I blushed remembering last night and how wonderful it had been and nodded. He laughed lightly and slowly moved away from me leaving me in bed. "Stay right there." I smiled and nodded. He walked into the bathroom without a stitch on him and I heard water running. He teleported back beside me and scooped me up making me giggle quietly while he carried me to the bathroom. I covered myself this time while he placed me on my own two feet but quickly caught me when my legs gave out. I smiled up at him and sat down on the closed toilet seat. "Sorry." His face went from concerned to happy to concerned once more. "What's wrong?"

He moved back to the tub to turn off the water. "I'm sorry for hurting you." I didn't know what he meant till I looked down and found the various thin dried lines of blood on my thighs and blushed. "It wasn't your fault. It was going to happen sooner or later." I smiled at him as he turned back to me. He nodded and picked me up once more to place me in the tub. The water was perfect and I relaxed against him when he came in with me. We washed and he helped me get the annoying glitter off then before I realized it we were repeating last night. We were locked in a kiss when he pushed into me and I pulled away to scream in pain. It hurt again, just like last night, why does it hurt still. I pulled away and he pulled out, "what's wrong?' I looked down at myself and felt my eyes grow wider at the sight of the blood that had been washed away appearing again.

"It heal…it grew back!" Kurt moved forward and pulled me against him. "Shh…" I started to cry because of how freaking pissed off I was. "Don't worry." I looked up at him "Don't worry? Kurt every time we…its gonna come back! I never expected that the healing ability would heal that to!" I was about to continue when he stopped me with a kiss. "Then we'll just have to find a way around it. Don't worry; I don't like seeing you worried ever." I looked up at him still frowning with tears. He sighed then smiled, "You still didn't open your birthday gift from me." I just sort of nodded while Kurt helped me out and dried us both off. He led me back into the room and sat me in a chair while he went and walked over to the closet. He disappeared inside for ten minutes before coming back out holding a box.

He placed it gently in my lap and I stared at it for a moment still quietly sniffling before moving to open it. He kneeled down beside me when I pulled the top off and a little ball of fur jumped out at me. I caught it easily enough and held it up gently looking at the little black ball of fuzz that I realized was a kitten with bright green eyes. "Do you like her?" my eyes watered up and he frowned "You don't" I shook my head no. "No I Love her!" I held her close to me and she automatically started purring. I smiled and concentrated she looked up at me and let out a small cute kitten meow. I laughed and nodded "Yes, I'm your new mommy." Talking to animals came in handy. The kitten sort of leapt for joy and cuddled close to me. I laughed and smiled at Kurt leaning down to give him a kiss, "Thank you." He nodded smiling back while the kitten let out another Meow.

I nodded to her "Yup the blue fur ball is your new daddy." Kurt looked confused and I laughed when the kitten jumped on him and started to purr. "Congratulations, you have a daughter." He laughed with me while I spent the next half hour getting to know my first child, Jade. Who according to Kurt, looked like me.

Let me know what you think!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

It's short and probably sucks but it's all I could come up with. Any ideas on how to continue are widely welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

Halloween had come and gone, me and my family celebrating it the way we had for years. Lots of sweets and scary movies, even our guests this year enjoyed it. Later that night before everyone was due to leave me and Kurt snuck away to spend some more time together. Afterwards he left along with the others, that was a week ago and today I start to move into my new home. A three-story Victorian styled house, the minute I saw it I knew it was the perfect one, that and it was only 15 minutes away from the school.

Kurt knew I was moving close, but he didn't know I had a house yet, neither did Hank. I wanted to surprise them so the moment the movers arrived I quickly got to work on showing them where to unload everything. Once they were gone I started to unpack, with my powers it took me one hour to finish. I was glad I had arrived early and painted. I smiled and stretched before deciding to take a shower, I may have done everything fast, but I was still dirty.

When I got out of the shower my cell phone started to ring, I check to see who it was and smiled before answering. "What's up?" I heard muttering in germen in the background before Kurt answered. "Remind me again why Jade is with me." I laughed "Because this was a busy and hectic week for me and I was hardly ever home, I didn't want to leave her by herself." More muttering "So you leave her with me?" I sat down on my bed "Yup, one sec." I reached over to my bedside table for the slip of paper there with my new address on it. "Why don't you come drop Jade off and hang out for a bit." He laughed "I may be able to teleported Liebe, but I doubt I could teleport to your home in another state." My turn to laugh "and who said I was in another state? 1402 Autumn Lane. See you soon mi amor."

I hung up and quickly got dressed in a long white nightgown that had long selves and no back, just one crisscrossing ribbon. I dried my hair and brushed it out to let it rest in its natural waves. Then the doorbell rang and I raced downstairs to answer it. Kurt was standing there in a plain white dress shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top and a pair of black jeans. He must have just had his last class. I smiled and he smiled back, moving forward to pull me into his arms and kiss me. When we pulled away he smiled down at me "Why didn't you tell me you had found a home, I would have come to help you unpack." I closed the door behind him once he stepped in. "because I don't want to keep pulling you away from your job as a teacher." He was about to respond when his shirt started to move. "Kurt?' Jade popped her little head out and I laughed. "Awe, there's my little fuzz ball." I moved forward about scooped her out. I laughed and walked upstairs to my room with Kurt following behind me.

In the corner I had set up a pretty decent sized cat tower for Jade to play and sleep in. I sat her down beside it and she immediately started to climb and explore. It was interesting to watch her exploring and questioning what everything was. However like all kittens her eyes started to close till she was sleeping in the little cat bed at the top. Kurt crouched down beside me and smiled "It's hard to believe what a little monster she is when she's asleep like that." I grinned "My father use to say the same thing about me." I stood up then "Want a tour of the house?" he nodded and stood up next to me. "Lead the way".


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

After our little tour me and Kurt sat in the living room relaxing, I was seated on the end of the couch and he was laying down with his head on my lap. Jade had wandered downstairs on her own and had seated herself on Kurt's thigh watching his tail intently as it swayed back and forth. I smiled and picked up the remote and began to flip though channels. "Liebe?" I looked down at Kurt "yes?" "Jade is going to stay with you now right?" I smiled "yes…what's with the look of relief?" he looked towards Jade as did I and I giggled slightly when I caught what he meant. Kurt's poor tail was littered with ting bite marks and scratches. I smiled and leaned over to scoop Jade up and cuddle her. "Awe…did my little cutie pie have fun with daddy fuzz ball?" she laughed in her own way and moved her paws around to catch my fingers. "I'm so glad you think it's funny…"

I looked back t Kurt and smiled "how many cuts did she give you?" he sighed "about ten…" I smiled again and leaned down to kiss him. When I pulled away I grinned "I owe you nine more." he grinned back "on second thought, I wouldn't mind if she stayed with me a bit longer." I laughed "I'm sure you wouldn't." he sat up then and sniffed the air. "Are you cooking?" I nodded "What are you making?" I put Jade down. "eggs." He looked confused. "You're making eggs…while you're sitting in here, with me" I nodded "Yeah."

"How?" I shrugged "Just am."

* * *

"Do you have any idea on how stupid you are?" Mab asked looking at Lilly who was typing as fast as she could to try to correct her mistake. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I had no idea this would happen! Do you think she'll be mad?" Mab sighed and sat down beside her. "Um…yeah." Mab started her own computer up and began to type as well. "Well how was I supposed to know that they would want her there for the meeting! You're the one who suppose to sit in for her!" Lilly sighed finally giving up. "There's no way to fix this is there?" Mab sighed as well as she stared at the computer screen. "I'm afraid not…you're going to have to tell her now you know." Lilly looked at Mab. "Why? They're going to call her." Mab nodded "be that as it may, think of it this way, she'll be mad at you if you tell her right?" Lilly nodded "Well how mad do you think she'll be when she hears it from someone else?"

Lilly's eyes widened as Mab's words sunk in. "Ok…I'm calling her now."

* * *

I jumped slightly when my phone rang and reached over to look at the caller ID. "What's up Lilly?" it was quiet on the other side before Lilly rambled off a record number of I'm sorry. "Lilly, what's wrong?" "Ms. James I am so sorry, I had no idea this would happen…" I cut her off "Lilly." "Yes madam?" "Put Mab on please" If Lilly went back to calling me Ms. James then she must have really fucked up.

It was quiet then Mab spoke "Hey Amelia." I sighed "What did she do Mab?" Mab coughed and I sighed waiting for her to speak. I finally looked over at Kurt who was staring at me with a questioning gaze. I shrugged and waited still. "Right, she kind of set up a meeting for you." I sighed and gave a small laugh "That's all? I may hate meetings but I'm not going to bite her head off because she set one up. Who is it with?" It was quiet again then Mab spoke once more "A Miss Amelia Mildred James…and a Miss Amelia Lucinda James" slowly every fiber of my being started to burn and my clutch on the phone tightened until little cracks formed on the screen. I took one deep breath and then "What The Fuck! Are you fucking kidding me? What is she? Fucking retarded or something? I'm going to fucking kill her! Make sure she knows that! Lilly you are fucking dead!" and then the conversation was ended with the shattering of the phone I was holding to tight.

{Well that's all for the time bring. Feel free to send me guesses on who the OTHER Amelia's are. Lmao BTW does anyone think Amelia went to hard on Lilly? I'm not sure yet}


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men

"Agh!" I threw the shattered phone remains to the floor and began to pace. Kurt got up immediately and walked over to me "What is wrong?" I sighed still pissed and looked at him. "Lilly…Lilly made the biggest fucking mistake ever" he took my hand in his and pulled me over to the couch making me sit before seating himself beside me. "Tell me." I sighed once more and began to think. "Did I ever tell you about what happened…after…my parents died?" he shook his head no so I continued. "I and my brothers went to go live with my Aunt. She was the meanest nastiest person ever…and her mother, my grandmother, was no better. They both always treated me and my brothers like crap, told us we were just that to, crap…nothing. That's when I thought I learned why my parents never saw or spoke of them, but I was wrong. I and my siblings never saw them because they didn't want to see us or my mother. They hated her with a passion because of what she was. They hated my siblings and me even more because we were what we were because of my mother."

I sighed "When my father brought my mother home his parents and sister were overjoyed that he had found someone, until they found out she was a mutant. My grandfather couldn't care less; he said that as long as they loved each other, he was more than happy to live with it. My grandmother disowned my father and my aunt never spoke to him again. Then my father started his company and the money started coming in. Suddenly both wanted to patch things up, my father said no. A few years later my grandfather died, the next year so did my parents. And we were sent to live with our only living family, the family who didn't want nor care for us, the only reason they agreed to take us in was because the check the company sent them to take care of us was more than either could make in a year, and they got one each month. We were stuck with them for the next few years till Aaron hit eighteen. Then we never saw them for what we hoped was never again. Until now."

I looked at Kurt who sat quietly for the most part for the first time. I have never seen Kurt angry, but the look on his face now was defiantly what I think angry would be. "Horried böse Frau! So behandeln Sie und Ihre Familie so! Und was meinst du bis jetzt!?" _oh god he must really be pissed_…"Kurt, please. Calm down love. I'm the one angry here, not you." I said gently holding his hands as his tail swished angrily behind him. "Nein meine Liebe will ich nicht beruhigen!" I sighed, "Kurt…CALM DOWN AND SPEAK ENGLISH!" he immediately stopped and stared at me. "Sorry Liebe, I lost myself for a moment." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it." he nodded and looked at me again "Until now?" I sighed once again and nodded "yeah, they contacted Lilly and she set up a meeting." Mistake or not, words could not express the strong urging desire I had to kill Lilly. "If you don't want to see them, then don't go."

I sighed once more "that's the thing, as much as I don't want to see them, and as much as I really, really, REALLY, don't want to go, I want to know what they want." I frowned and continued to think with Kurt sitting quietly to my side. "Are you going to tell your brothers?" crap…I threw my head back and groaned once more. "I forgot about them! They would never let me go alone!" Kurt moved closer and put an arm around me, "Who said you would be alone? I'll go with you."I looked up at him before shaking my head. "What?" I laughed to myself before answering. "Kurt don't you ever think for a second that I'm ashamed to be seen with you or something, but there is no way in heaven or hell I'm letting you come with me to meet my distant mutant hating family."

"Then I'm with your brothers on this, you're not going. Not unless one of them or me goes with you." His voice took on a stern tone and as I looked at him I saw his face was just as stern. "Kurt, I'm flattered you care so much, but I'm going." His frown got deeper "No you're not." I stood up and looked down at him. "Let's get something straight here, I may be younger then you, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do, and how dare you, even for a god damn second think you can tell me what to do." He stood up as well and the height difference became known as he stared down at me "Amelia, no, you're not going by yourself, what if something happens to you again? I…" I cut him off "Happens to me again?! That was one flux of an accident! I'm not going under cover I'm going to go meet my HUMAN aunt and grandmother! And you know what; don't even bother to finish your argument because I don't care! I love that worry for me Kurt but I can take care of myself! I've been doing it longer then I've known you!"

I reached out and grabbed his arm before teleporting us to the school. I let him go and glared at him before closing my eyes "Goodnight, and don't you dare follow me back." On a last minute thought before I left I sighed and looked at him over my shoulder, "I love you…" then I teleported back home.

Kurt's Pov

I knew she could care for herself but that didn't stop me from worrying, I know it didn't stop her from worrying over me. I sighed knowing she did have a point; maybe we wouldn't have fought if I didn't take that tone. I guess this was the infamous temper her brothers warned me about. I knew I was wrong, but I also knew she was as well. I closed my eyes and turned to head inside, I would give her space for now, let her cool down, then we can talk this threw.


	20. The End

Kurt

It had been weeks since I heard anything from Amelia. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. But I knew she would come back, I knew it in my heart that she would. I never doubted for a minute that one day she would show up again and everything could go back to normal.

But as weeks turned into months and months into a year, I began to lose faith. Aaron said he didn't know where she was, Joel didn't either and if Jeremy and Alexander knew anything they weren't telling. But we all knew she was alive, on birthdays we would get gifts, even I would get a gift once a month, but never a letter a note. Nothing that could give away where she was.

And for the next four years I only lived from month to month trying to get my mind off Amelia by throwing myself into my teachings. But each time a package came for me she would spring back into my mind. My friends have truly began to worry for me, I see it every time I look at them. When they think I'm not listening I know they talk of her. What a brat she was for doing this to me. But I don't care, because I love her. I love her so much, why did she leave me? Was my love not enough for her? Or did something bad actually happen to her and she couldn't come back to me.

Today is October 30th 2015; it is Amelia's 22nd birthday. It has almost been five years since I last saw her, or told her I loved her.

Amelia

_Journal Entry # 58 _

_Date: Oct, 30__th__, 2015_

_Love Sucks. And anyone who says otherwise is a moron. _

A/N

That was the last chapter.


End file.
